Kaine
by Sorrywhatnow
Summary: 'Killing me won't change a thing Damon. They won't stop until they have Elena...and they'll kill you without a moments pause if you try and stop them.' Damon&Elena. Matt&Caroline Tyler
1. Prologue

AN: Ok, new DE fic. A few points I need to make...

I'm setting this AFTER Season 2. So I'm basically making Season 2 up in my mind first! When Season 2 starts, I am sticking to my story...so I will only use things from the show if they fit in with what I have already planned. All characters that are alive still as of NOW are alive in this fic. And while I actually think Jer may be a vamp in Season 2, he is still human in my story.

Also, thanks to Gaby. You are my official new BETA. :P

This fic is about DE but I am incorporating EVERYONE and not EVER chapter will include DE interaction...though there will always be something referring to them.

I think that is everything...hope you enjoy. This is just a short prologue; it really begins in the next chapter!

Kaine.

Prologue.

Elena sat bolt upright, a tortured gasp rasping from her throat.

Her eyes darted around her room wildly, certain that they'd find _something_...something waiting to hurt her, lurking in the shadows. Her heart raced, her skin crawled and her head pounded. It was only when her eyes finally adjusted to the gloom that she remembered where she was.

She was at home. She was safe.

She took a deep breath and fought to steady herself. She rubbed her forehead gently, soothing the throbbing pain and peeled the sheets off of her legs. She was glistening with sweat all over. Elena locked her jaw defiantly, _she would not cry_.

She stood slowly, not trusting her shaking legs to hold her weight. She curled her toes into the carpet, gripping on tightly, and then she ambled across her room and into her bathroom. She moved her hand blindly across the wall until she found the light switch and flicked it on. A loud groan escaped as the light blazed overhead making her vision swim and her head protest angrily.

_This had to stop_.

She couldn't go on with these sleepless nights; they were draining her physically and mentally. Yet every time she closed her eyes it was the same and the dream...it felt so real. It was _more_ than a dream - it was a memory, and it was haunting her. Katherine was dead. Elena had seen her wilt and fall with her own eyes. Yet somehow that cold bitch managed to torment her, even from beyond the grave.

With trembling hands, Elena filled the glass by the sink with cold water and threw it down her throat with one big gulp. She closed her eyes and rested her palms against the cool marble surface before her. She considered ringing Stefan, but what was the point? He'd simply tell her not to worry. That she had witnessed something horrific and that it would take time for her to get over it. But it had been three months and the dream was as vivid as ever. Every time she relived the fear as Katherine came upon her, she felt that familiar surge of adrenaline as she drove the vervain dart into Katherine's neck. She saw Damon appear and she felt her stomach twist as her eyes fell upon his face, so tortured and so beautiful. Then she'd hear Katherine's last words ringing in her ears...

'_Killing me won't change a thing Damon. They won't stop until they have Elena...and they'll kill you without a moments pause if you try and stop them._'

A shiver ran down Elena's spine and her eyes shot open to meet those of her reflection. _They_. Who were _they_? What would they ever want with, Elena Gilbert? Stefan told her that it was nothing, that Katherine was just playing one final game with them all. That she was safe. But Elena didn't believe it. She wanted to ask Damon. She knew he'd agree with her. But he had disappeared. He had stood over Katherine's paralyzed form; he had driven the stake into her heart. He had killed the woman he had loved for over a century, _for Elena_. And then he had turned to her...and Elena could do nothing but break his heart all over again.

Elena squeezed her eyes shut again to hold back her tears. She had had to do it. She couldn't be Katherine, playing with both brothers' hearts. But she hadn't realised what it would mean. That he would leave Mystic Falls and that she would never hear from him again. To never see that smirk, never hear that laugh, to never feel his strong arms slipping around her again... She hadn't realised how much it would hurt to miss him.

Elena pushed herself away from the sink and the mirror, which simply taunted her with how pale and tired she looked. She slumped back into her room and eyed her bed warily. But there was no way that she would fall back to sleep. So instead she lowered herself wearily onto the stool beside her dresser. She kept her eyes averted from the mirrors and instead studied the mess scattered in front of her.

It was mostly rubbish. Old pay slips from work that she knew she should file away safely, but never would. Various photos gathered over the years of her and her parents, Jeremy, Jenna and all her friends, and a big framed photo of her and Stefan. Everyone she cared about was staring up at her and it was some comfort. But there was no Damon.

Swallowing thickly, she pulled open the lowest drawer of her jewellery box. A delicate silver band glittered in the sliver of moonlight lancing through the gap in her curtains. It was embedded with small ruby stones and Elena smiled, suddenly unable to stop her silent tears.

She had found it in a box on her bed on her eighteenth birthday. There had been a small note inside which had read: 'Red is the colour of passion. The colour of you.' There had been no name, but Elena had known immediately that it had been from Damon. She had wanted to thank him, but there was a reason he hadn't given it to her himself. He wasn't comfortable with big gestures, and she had understood that.

But she'd never worn it. She didn't want to lie to Stefan about who it was from, but she knew he'd ask if he ever saw it. So she'd kept it hidden away, like she did with every emotion and every thought that Damon brought out of her.

But now? She needed him. She needed this tiny part of him with her, the only part she had left. So she slipped it on with a small, sad smile. It fit perfectly, glowing against her olive skin. She wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand and stifled a yawn. She glanced across at her window. It was getting lighter and she knew she could get away with having a shower without worrying Jenna too much.

So she stood, arching her back into a long stretch. It was going to be another long, miserable day. Since Katherine had died, since Damon had left - every day had been miserable.

Her stomach churned with a mix of conflicting emotions as she turned away from the window towards the bathroom. She didn't notice the dark shape looming at the glass. She didn't notice it watching her.

But she felt it. It was like death. And suddenly her fingers were white as she clutched Damon's ring in her hand.

AN: Hope that wasn't too boring! Please read and review. Alot more going on in the first chapter...

I can't promise a quick update. I am currently on an intensive language course and I am VERY busy. But I shall do my best!


	2. 1 All I Have are Memories

AN: I'm so sorry I have taken so long to update. I have been insanely busy and then I didn't have internet for the last week. Here it is though! I'm happy with it, so I really hope you enjoy!

Kaine.

Chapter 1. All I Have are Memories.

Elena's brow was set in a deep frown. She swept her eyes over the kitchen table, then dashed out into the hall and scanned the dresser by the stairs. She huffed impatiently, kneading her forehead with her knuckles and stomped back into the kitchen.

'You ok?' Jenna asked, eyeing Elena warily over her piece of toast.

Elena slumped into a seat, yanked her mug of coffee towards her and sighed, 'Can't find my keys.'

'Uh-huh,' Jenna chewed thoughtfully for a moment, bobbing her head slowly, then she placed her toast down and leant forward with an inquisitive eyebrow raised, 'So the dramatic pout, dark eyes and serious attitude are the car keys fault, right?'

Elena shot Jenna a look, exhibiting the accused 'attitude' perfectly, but said nothing.

Jenna's slightly mocking smile faded, and her expression softened with concern, 'What's wrong?'

Elena had to close her eyes for a second as she struggled to retain some form of composure. _What's wrong? _It was such a simple question, yet she had no idea how to answer. It would be so easy to break down and to tell Jenna what Katherine had said. Her Aunt knew that Damon had killed her, her Aunt knew about the vampires now – why should she not know everything? Maybe she'd be able to reassure Elena, in a way that Stefan simply couldn't.

But no. She could not do it. She couldn't share the burden and cause Jenna more pain. Besides, she knew it would make no difference. There was only one person that would understand her. Only one person who could make her feel safe again. Absent-mindedly, she began to fiddle with the ring on her finger.

Jenna's eyes followed the movement and she leant forward slightly, 'I haven't seen that before. Stefan?'

Elena felt a surge of fire shoot through her. She couldn't explain it. She didn't _want_ to understand it, but all too clearly, she could picture Damon's face that day, as she told him that she would always be Stefan's. The way his eyes had darkened, the way his skin had grown taut with tension. The way he had simply accepted it. So this ring, this one thing he had left behind of himself – it could only ever be his. Never anyone else's. This ring was Damon.

She realised with a start that she had been silent for too long and that her eyes were burning holes into Jenna's. She took a deep breath, glanced away and forced a smile onto her lips.

'Its just old,' she said quickly, wondering why she didn't just say who it was from, 'and I'm sorry...I just haven't been sleeping well.' She took a large gulp of coffee, as if to prove a point.

Jenna's gaze hardened. She placed her toast down, brushing the crumbs off her fingers and cleared her throat pointedly. Elena stared at the floor and rolled her eyes. She knew _exactly_ what was coming.

'Maybe...' Jenna began slowly, 'You shouldn't go in today?'

Elena shook her head with a small smile but didn't respond. She downed the rest of her coffee and closed her eyes with a comfortable sigh.

Jenna simply continued, she could be as determined and headstrong as her niece at times; 'Seriously Elena, you work such long hours at the Grill. No wonder you're exhausted!'

Elena stood with her mug and carried it over to the kitchen sink as Jenna launched into another of her familiar tirades about Elena's choice of career.

'You shouldn't even _be_ there Elena. You're more than that place! You're an intelligent girl; you should be at University like Bonnie, or even just working in the city...like Caroline! You don't want to be stuck here for ever...'

Elena had heard it all before. And like every other time, she just could not explain. At least, she couldn't explain in a way that Jenna would understand. But Elena knew...she could not leave Mystic Falls. After everything that she had seen happen, everything that she had experienced. She was afraid that if she left to make something of herself, she'd come back and her home would be gone. She couldn't explain it. But that fear gnawed at her every day, a constant companion to all her other concerns.

As the cold water of the tap coated her fingers, zapping her with a surge of energy, Elena's thoughts drifted. Besides, if she left Mystic Falls, how would Damon ever find her again?

_Even with her back to him, she sensed him there. Always. She sensed his smirk. But mostly, she sensed his happiness. Something she hadn't felt from him before. He was happy that he was here, in her kitchen. That he was part of something so normal._

_Family Night._

_She ran the last plate under the tap, rinsing off the suds and as the cold water of the tap coated her fingers she felt a sharp thrill. He was watching her. And she hated the way it made her feel._

_She forced her features into some semblance of normality and turned, being careful not to look at him directly. But she saw him turn too, dishcloth tossed casually over his shoulder. He looked so...human._

_She kept her eyes averted as he got closer and closer. But he didn't turn away from her. He kept coming and for some reason she could not explain, her heart began to pound._

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

_And he didn't turn away. Instead he leant into her...and later, she would pretend to herself that she tried to move out of his way. But she didn't. She wanted that contact. She wanted to feel that current rush through her, that exhilaration._

_His chest bumped against hers and she smiled, shaking her head slowly._

'_Don't do that.'_

_She shot him a playful look, unable to stop herself._

_His eyes sparkled, dancing with the light, 'Do what?'_

_She wanted to laugh. She wanted to play this game forever._

'_You know what! That move was deliberate!'_

_She watched him. Every bit of him. He turned so he was walking backwards. His shoulders hunched slightly as he raised his arms in an innocent shrug. His eyes met hers and she saw so many things in them that frightened her...and thrilled her._

'_Yeah...I was deliberately trying to get to the...sink.'_

'Elena? Are you even _listening_ to me?'

Jenna's voice permeated the memory like a thunderbolt. Elena jumped. The mug slipped from her fingers and clattered into the sink. She drew in a breath too quickly and her heart fluttered as she gasped. She gripped the edge of the sink until her knuckles were white and squeezed her eyes shut. She was close to tears and she _hated _herself for it. This was _insane_.

'Ok, that is it,' there was iron resolve in Jenna's voice, and Elena heard her chair scrape back as she stood, 'You're _not_ going to work today. You are staying home and getting some sleep if I...'

Just then, Jeremy sauntered into the kitchen. He yawned widely and scratched the back of his head as he surveyed the scene before him. He looked from Elena, standing rigid at the sink, to Jenna, who was mid-rant, eyes blazing stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes and strode around the table, clapping Jenna on the back with a smile, 'Seriously, Aunt J, you're trying this _again_? Leave the poor girl alone!' He chuckled lightly as he grabbed Jenna's toast and stuffed into his mouth.

As Jenna whirled on Jeremy, Elena shot a quick look over her shoulder. She caught Jeremy's eye and mouthed a silent thank you. As he held Jenna's toast above her head, just out of her reach, he tossed Elena a wink.

She felt a surge of love for her brother as she slipped out of the kitchen. With the sound of Jenna's raised voice behind her, she grabbed her keys and started on her way to work.

Elena stared at the door.

Her jaw was slack, her eyes vacant. Her fingers tapped the bar mechanically. The Grill was empty, and it had been all day. The only customer was Old Bob over in the corner, constantly drunk and constantly at that same table.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Matt was working, Elena would have had no company but her thoughts. And her thoughts were something she was trying to avoid.

She glanced at the clock and sighed. Two hours. Two hours and then she would be home. Her mind turned to Stefan, and she realised with a start that it was the first time she had thought about him all day. She wondered if she could see him this evening. She was sure that he could find some way to distract her, for a few hours at least.

But the thought didn't excite her like it should. She didn't _need_ to see him. She didn't _want_ to see him. She didn't want anything anymore. She was numb. Every way that she turned, she simply saw a great void. A void of emptiness that was waiting patiently to suck her in.

'Elena?'

'Hmmm?' She turned her head slowly and smiled at Matt. It was a small smile, but affectionate. She was happy that after everything, she could call Matt her best friend again.

He grinned at her, the corners of his eyes crinkled happily, 'You were off somewhere for a moment there E!'

His constant happiness was infectious and Elena's smile widened. Maybe she needed to spend more time with Matt, to drag herself out of the darkness.

'Sorry Matt, I didn't sleep well last night.'

He pulled the dishcloth from the pocket of his jeans and threw it over his shoulder as he hopped up onto one of the bar stools. Elena had to look away as she winced.

But Matt didn't notice. 'Doesn't help being stuck here all day. I've never seen it so dead!'

Elena shrugged, 'I don't mind...'

He looked at her, appraising her for a moment. Then he sighed, 'I still can't believe that Elena Gilbert, darling of Mystic Falls, is working full-time at the Grill...'

Elena rolled her eyes, '_Please,_ don't you start. I already heard it from Jenna this morning...'

Matt laughed, 'Fine. But she _is _right.' When Elena's expression darkened, Matt simply laughed again and held up his hands to ward off her rage, 'Ok...ok! I'm sorry! Anyway, I need to go check stocks, but I meant to ask...you coming to Tyler's party tonight?'

Elena felt her stomach turn to ice. Her eyes dropped away from Matt's, and her mouth was suddenly dry. She licked her lips anxiously. The thought of being in the mansion, with all those people...the thought of having to act normal...it _terrified_ her.

Either Matt didn't sense the change in her mood, or he ignored it. 'Come _on_ Elena! You haven't been out with everyone in ages. Caroline _begged_ me to _force_ you to come! Bring Stefan along. It'll be fun...'

Elena plastered a smile across her face, a smile that was more of a grimace. She glanced quickly up at Matt, 'I'll think about it,' then she looked away again, feeling a rush of heat to her cheeks. _What was wrong with her?_

Matt didn't say anything for a moment. She felt his eyes on her back, no doubt round with concern. Then she heard him slip off the stool and say, 'Ok. If you need anything, I'm just round the back.'

She heard his heavy footsteps fade away and let out the breath she had been holding. She had seen vampires, werewolves and death. Yet the thought of a simple party, with all of her friends, terrified her? How did that work?

Elena shook herself. Maybe Stefan had been right, maybe Katherine was just playing games. Maybe Elena was letting her win, one last time.

A shaft of cool breeze ruffled Elena's hair as the door to the Grill opened. She turned, surprised, and her heart stopped beating.

She saw dark hair. She saw a leather jacket. Every hair on her body stood in shock, and her blood pounded with anticipation as the figure raised his head.

Then the darkness nearly overwhelmed her completely. _It wasn't him_.

'_I like you better like this.'_

_He simply appeared before her._

_She wished she could tell him not to do that. She wished she could tell him that when he surprised her, she didn't have time to prepare her heart for his presence. But she couldn't. He could never know._

'_The period look. Didn't suit you...'_

_She narrowed her eyes, struggling to stop her lip from curling. She was always ready to smile around him._

'_Is that an insult?'_

_His eyes widened ever so slightly. It was almost imperceptible. Once, she would not have noticed. But she knew him too well now. She knew every line of his face, every quirk of his features. He wouldn't insult her...not now...not ever._

'_Actually Elena...it was a compliment of the highest order.'_

'Excuse me Miss?'

Elena blinked.

It took a moment for her to realise she was being spoken too. She turned dumbly to find the leather-clad man stood at the bar, and for the first time in months – her thoughts were totally clear.

She felt only one thing..._afraid_.

His eyes were black. Black and cold. They were fixed on her and they made her skin crawl. They were hungry, they were violent. His skin was white, ghostly pale. His features seemed carved from marble. He was beautiful. But it was a beauty that was terrifying. _Too_ beautiful. So perfect, that it hurt to look at him. But she could not look away.

'Can I help you?' she managed breathlessly, her voice no more than a whisper.

He shifted where he stood, cocking his head with a smirk, and Elena felt sick. It was a movement so familiar, but it was _wrong_. Coming from anybody else...it was _tainted_, and as the man moved, she felt power pulse off him. It resonated through her. Like a warning. Like he was telling her what he could do to her, if he wanted.

He didn't respond immediately. He simply stared. Elena swallowed thickly, holding herself taut even as every inch of her trembled.

Then he spoke. His voice was like venom, dripping with the promise of pain.

'Elena Gilbert.' He stated simply.

Elena's heart quailed. This..._thing_ knew her name. Her mind shot back to that night, and Katherine's words were clear in her mind once more.

'_Killing me won't change a thing Damon. They won't stop until they have Elena...and they'll kill you without a moment's pause if you try and stop them._'

Her stomach lurched.

Then the man simply nodded. It seemed he did not need to hear her confirm who she was. He knew.

Faster than was humanly possible, the man reached over the bar and grabbed Elena's wrist. She gasped loudly as he pulled her against the bar, but Matt was nowhere near and Old Bob was too drunk to notice.

The man's face was suddenly too close and all Elena could do was stare fearfully, silently. He smiled darkly, face barely inches from hers. Then his grip shifted on her wrist. Where he had held her harshly at first, his hold on her softened. His fingers brushed her skin, and her stomach turned. Then, without breaking eye contact, he lowered his head.

Slowly.

Slowly.

And his lips brushed the back of her hand.

'_It was nice to meet you Damon.'_

'_Great meeting you too Elena.'_

Then the man...no...the _vampire_ was gone, and Elena realised with a start that she was crying.

AN: Hope that was ok! Won't be as long until the next update! REVIEW!


	3. 2 House of Horrors

AN: Well, that was a quick update, right? I'm really enjoying writing this, so I hope you are enjoying reading as much!

Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I appreciate feedback so much. It inspires me and my writing! Someone mentioned they were confused? I'm happy to answer any queries anyone might have, unless it would just be spoiling you!

Also, thank to Steph for being an AWESOME beta!

Kaine.

Chapter 2. House of Horrors.

Elena stared up at the mansion, frozen at the end of the long drive.

She could see people milling about the grand entrance. They were nothing more than blurs of colour to her, at such a distance. But they were people she knew. Mostly people that she liked, and maybe that blob with blonde hair was Caroline. Caroline - who she had known forever. Yet despite that, she still couldn't bring herself to start walking.

She was tired. _So _tired, and she didn't know if she could face it. All the faces, and all the questions. _Where have you been Elena? Why has it been so long since we saw you? How's Stefan? _She could predict every single thing that they would ask of her, but she didn't want to have to answer a single one of them.

_How's Stefan?_

That one would be particularly irritating, for she had no idea. She had called him when she finished work, even driving up to the Manor when he didn't answer. But he wasn't there. A part of her was concerned. But mostly? She was angry. The one time that she needed him - the one time that she _wanted _him to tell her that she was worrying over nothing...and he wasn't there.

She gnawed at the inside of her cheek, still rooted to the spot. She wanted to turn and run. But where would she run too? Stefan was nowhere to be found. Home held only nightmares for her. And all her friends were up there, partying away – oblivious to the fact that Elena was more afraid than she ever had been in her life.

She could still feel the touch of the vampire's lips on her hand. She could still feel the way his eyes stabbed at hers, sharp and painful. She shuddered at the memory. She had no idea who he was, or what he wanted with her. But the mere thought of him was enough to turn her stomach.

Then she remembered Matt, and how he had made her smile. She straightened her back, drew in a long breath, and she took a step forward. She couldn't be alone, not tonight. So she pushed herself on, forcing down her anxiety, and made her way up the drive.

Her heart raced and her hands were suddenly clammy, but that was nothing compared to the fear that she felt when she pictured herself spending her evening at home. Curled on her bed for hours, not sleeping for fear. That fear propelled her forwards and soon she could make out Tyler's face as he welcomed people into his grand home.

He noticed her at about the same time and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. But then his face split into a wide smile and Elena found herself smiling in return. A warmth spread through her and she felt some of her tension ease; _this would be okay_.

She still wasn't used to calling Tyler a friend. Even before Stefan, and then Damon had turned her life upside down, she had never really liked him. He was a bully, he was obnoxious. But he had been Matt's best friend so she had put up with him. Then, when his father had died and his Uncle Mason had appeared, things had worsened..._significantly_. It had been war between vampires and werewolves. And it had been hell for Elena, especially once Bonnie had joined Tyler – her hatred of Damon clouding her mind. Elena had feared that not only would she lose both brothers, but her best friend as well.

In a sense, Elena was grateful for Katherine. It was her presence; her threat that had eventually forced each side to realise there was a greater enemy. Tyler finally broke free of his uncle's mind warp and they had all banded together with a common goal. Without the werewolves, Elena would probably have died.

She finally reached the first step leading up to the grand entrance way and Tyler strode down to meet her. She noticed how his eyes scanned the space behind her and then his brow lowered, and she grinned. This was _good_. This was _normal_. Trivial matters of the teenage heart.

As he fell into step beside her, Elena threw Tyler a knowing smile, 'She's not with me Ty...'

The tension in his jaw was the only sign that he had heard her. Other than that, he smiled broadly and ignored her statement all together.

'I wasn't expecting to see you here,' he said, and there was a lightness to his tone that showed how happy he was that she had proved him wrong, 'You seem to brood as much as your boyfriend these days.'

She rolled her eyes at him as they reached the top of the steps and came to a stop in the shadow of the doorway.

Tyler laughed, and the sound of it rumbled through Elena. It was something familiar, and she was grateful for it.

'Where is he anyway?' Tyler asked, still chuckling softly to himself.

Elena felt a sharp jolt. The question that she most wanted to avoid pulled to the surface her conflicting emotions; a mixture of anger and worry. Her eyes dropped away and she shrugged, 'I don't know.'

Tyler's smile faltered slightly, though his dark eyes still glittered with mirth. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, 'Trouble in paradise?'

Elena shook her head, smiling softly, 'Nothing for you to worry about!' She glanced behind her to find another surge of people approaching. She didn't recognise them and she turned to Tyler with an incredulous expression, 'I thought this was supposed to be a small party?'

Tyler followed her stare, gaze settling on the group of young girls waddling towards him in their too-high heels. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, 'Word spreads, you know...'

'Tyler...' Elena's voice was stern and she stared at him until he met her gaze, 'Just call her. If you are trying to make her jealous...it isn't going to work. I _know_ Bonnie; it will just make things _worse_...'

Tyler's cheeks flushed and his expression darkened. In a gruff voice he muttered, 'Ill see you inside...' then he plastered the biggest smile across his face that he could manage and disappeared to greet his fan club.

Elena watched him for a second, shaking her head with a small smile. She made a mental note to call Bonnie in the morning and inform her of what had just happened. Then she turned to the doors, took a breath to settle herself, and stepped inside.

There were people _everywhere_. It seemed as though Tyler had invited the whole town and Elena felt a wave of anxiety. In such a crowd, it would be easy to get lost. It would be easy for somebody to take her away, and nobody would notice. A shiver ran down her spine and suddenly Elena felt eyes on her.

It was as though everybody was staring at her, and all she could hear were their whispers and the blood pounding in her ears. Then there was something else, a sick feeling. The feeling she had felt when that man had touched her. She swallowed the bile that rose into her throat and dashed into the nearest room – hoping that she would find Caroline.

Instead she simply found another group of strangers, who all turned to face her as she darted into their presence. She pulled up quickly, eyes wide and cheeks flushed with a mix of fear and embarrassment. This wasn't _her_. She was stronger than this. She managed to pull some sort of smile onto her face and she looked away. But only for her gaze to fall on the tapestry on the back wall. The tapestry detailing the first ever guest registry.

Stefan Salvatore.

_Damon Salvatore._

_He glanced up. His blue eyes glowed from beneath his dark lashes. In that moment, she had never seen anything so beautiful._

'_Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?'_

_And that was all it took for her to be utterly spellbound._

Elena turned her back instantly. She would _not_ let this happen. Not anymore. He was gone. He had left her and it had been her fault. But she still had Stefan, wherever he was. She still had her friends and her family. She still had her life to live.

She squared her shoulders and marched from the room, holding her chin a little higher than before. She forced her mind to calm, to think clearly. She knew where Caroline would be, in the Games room with Matt. So she headed in that direction, teetering on the edge of her sudden determination to retain some sanity.

She smiled at people she knew. And they smiled back, genuine smiles that proved to Elena that they weren't all talking about her. They weren't all gossiping about her sudden disappearance from their social circle. Most simply seemed happy to see her again.

Feeling stronger by the second, Elena allowed herself to relax. She wasn't in danger here. Whoever or whatever that man from the Grill had been. Whatever he wanted with her...if he was a Vampire...he couldn't reach her here.

She slipped through one of the arches off the main hall and she stiffened. The werewolves. They turned to face her as one, uncertainty pouring off them in waves. They were a part of Tyler now, his pack. But they hadn't been quite as accepting of Elena's choices as Tyler had. She met each of their stares, one by one, and it was a stand-off. All five of them looked her up and down, lips curling with distaste as they fell silent. In their eyes, she was a traitor to the living. She had been forever tainted by death. Or at least, that was what Darren had told her.

She held his gaze the longest and something of the old Elena stirred within her. She tilted her chin, challenging him to say something. His eyes narrowed and a muscle twitched in his jaw, but he said nothing. Instead he nodded, the smallest inclination of his chin, and the tension poured away as the wolves pulled their attention away from her as one.

'Elena! There you are!'

Elena only had a second to glance to her right before she was pounced upon. She saw a flash of blonde hair, caught a whiff of flowery perfume and then she smiled warmly.

'Caroline,' she breathed, wrapping her arms around her friend and squeezing her gently.

Caroline pulled away with a happy sigh, holding Elena at arm's length. Her eyes ran over her friend, round with concern, 'I didn't think you'd actually come!' she gasped, unable to contain her smile of joy, 'How've you been?'

Elena laughed. She had never imagined she would be so grateful to be treated to an onslaught of questions from Caroline. But she was. Her amber eyes brightened, unable to resist her friend's enthusiasm.

'I'm fine. I've just been a little...over-worked recently...'

Caroline tugged at her arm, pulling her towards the room at the back. She fixed Elena with what could only be described as a motherly stare and Elena braced herself.

'I still don't understand why you don't just quit. You could get a job _anywhere_.'

Elena sighed heavily, shaking her head, 'And _I've_ explained to you a million times...I like it there.'

The look Caroline threw her way was disbelieving, but she let the subject drop as they found a sofa near the pool table and sat down. Matt threw them both a wave as they sat down, tossing Elena an accompanying wink. Elena grinned back at him. She should have expected her friends to be happy to see her...but still, it made her realise that she should have done this a long time ago. Instead of hiding herself away.

'So...' she Elena started brightly, determined to make an effort, she turned to Caroline with a smile, 'how _is_ work?'

Caroline's expression turned wistful as she happily launched into a monologue. And Elena was happy to listen. It was soothing in a way, to hear somebody she loved and to hear that they were so content. Caroline and Matt were the only two of her friends left that were still oblivious to all the supernatural beings surrounding them. Sometimes, Elena couldn't believe that it was possible. Tyler was Matt's _best friend_ yet he had no idea that werewolves existed. And Caroline...she still sometimes had nightmares...where she was hunted by creatures in the night. But that was all they were to her, nightmares. In her mind, Damon was nothing but a young man that had treated her badly.

_She found him easily. Standing outside, eyes surveying everything around him._

_So beautiful._

_So dangerous._

_And she felt a fire burning inside of her, something she had never felt before. It pushed her down the stairs. And even as he heard her approach and turned to face her, it did not falter. She shoved him, because she wanted to hurt him somehow. Her eyes blazed as she moved in close._

'_There is something seriously wrong with you...'_

_She still didn't want to believe it._

'_You stay away from Caroline, or I will go straight to her mother – The Sheriff...'_

_But there was something in his eyes. Hurt? Disappointment? And she almost faltered. Suddenly she had to get away._

'_Got it? Stay away from her!'_

The memory still made Elena cold. The memory of what he once had been, and the memory of how _she_ had failed as a friend. But Damon had tried to make things right, and that was all that he could do. And it was refreshing somehow, that Caroline didn't know. It reminded Elena of when she hadn't been a part of this world – of when things had been easier.

Elena realised that she had completely zoned out. She shook herself and refocused her attention. Luckily, with Caroline Forbes – you didn't need to input much for her to keep a conversation flowing. Elena couldn't help but laugh softly and Caroline paused.

She shot Elena a strange look, 'What?'

'Nothing,' Elena said, 'It's just...it's good to be here.'

And she meant it.

Caroline's face split into a luminous smile, 'Good!' then, on an impulse, she reached forwards and took both Elena's hand in hers, 'Seriously Elena, you don't know how much better I feel, seeing you here. I at least thought if you came, then it would be with Stefan...where is he anyway?'

Elena's lips puckered as she frowned, her stomach plummeted. Her thoughts were so confused when it came to Stefan these days. 'I really don't know...' she slipped a hand out of Caroline's to snatch her phone from her pocket, 'I might try him again...'

But as she flipped her phone open, the mansion was plunged into darkness.

A few people screamed, followed by a bout of nervous laughter. Elena's breath caught in her throat as she gripped Caroline's hand tightly. She blinked a few times, impatient for her eyes to adjust to the sudden gloom.

'What the hell...' she heard Caroline mutter.

The two girls scooted closer to one another on the sofa and waited as people milled around them.

'Where's Ty?' they heard Matt shout.

'I think he's still outside...' somebody muttered in return.

But the darkness stretched on, and soon the air was filled with anxious whispers mixed with the occasional gasp of pain and murmured apology.

Elena's heart pounded furiously, she hated the dark.

'Everyone stay calm,' Darren's voice broke through the buzz clearly, he sounded bored, 'I'll sort...'

Then he stopped.

Then he screamed.

And it was a scream of pure agony.

Elena and Caroline both jumped to their feet, clutching at each other fearfully. Caroline shouted out, but her words were lost amongst the surge of noise as people began to panic. And still Darren screamed, more of a roar now and the sound made Elena's skin crawl. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, she begged somebody to help him...

The screaming stopped.

There was a sudden silence. Elena's breath was coming in short, painful gasps as she whirled on the spot. Her hand never left Caroline's. But she still could not see. The darkness was eerie...almost unnatural. The hairs on the back of her neck arched, telling her that something was _wrong_.

'What's going on?' Caroline cried fearfully. And her cry was accompanied by others. There was no longer any nervous laughter; the mansion was filled with a horrible fear. A fear of turning the lights back _on_. A fear of what they would find.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, 'Don't let go of me Caroline...' and in response, Caroline gripped her other hand too.

Then there was a gust of cold air and Elena's stomach was suddenly gripped by ice. She froze. Then she groaned, '_No_...'

She heard a low growl...an animal snarl. Then something roared and the screaming started again.

'Elena!' Caroline shrieked.

Utter panic. Elena's mind froze. All she could do was grip Caroline. She _still_ could not see. But she could hear people running and crying. She felt them rushing around her, jostling her.

'Don't let go!' she roared at Caroline.

'I won't!'

Elena felt something brush past her, too fast to be normal. The air changed and she heard death descend. She heard something rip, something like flesh, and her stomach turned. Then something hit the floor behind her with a heavy thud and a groan. She felt hot tears pouring down her cheeks. Then Caroline was ripped away from her.

'No!' she bellowed. She leapt forwards, felt her fingers brush the tips of Caroline's...

Then there was an arm around her waist and suddenly she was flying.

'No!'

Instinct kicked in and Elena fought for her life. She kicked and she punched and she scratched as she cried. But the grip on her was too strong. Her face was buried into a chest of steel and she couldn't breathe. Because she was afraid. But not for herself this time, for her friends. She had heard them dying.

She felt air coat her skin as she was sped outside. She pressed her palms against her captor with all her strength but still they sailed forwards, their passage unrelenting.

'Let...me...GO!'

And her captor did.

She was dumped unceremoniously onto the dry earth.

The sudden silence and the sudden halting of movement left her dazed. She sat, stunned, and stared unblinking back the way she had just come.

_What had just happened?_

Then she heard movement behind her and she tensed. Slowly, she turned her head – terrified of what she might find - terrified that this would be her end.

Her eyes widened. She blinked a few times as her gaze travelled up the length of him to meet his.

Her heart sang.

'Damon?'

AN: Review?


	4. 3 A Broken Reunion

AN: What? Another update! Love me, yeah? Thanks AGAIN for the MARVELLOUS reviews. I'm so so happy to see that you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Hope this chapter isn't a disappointment!

Kaine.

Chapter 3. A Broken Reunion.

Elena couldn't move.

She didn't _want _to move. She didn't want him to fade away, to be nothing but a figment of her imagination. She felt faint and confused...but mostly, she felt a searing joy. It burned her to the point of pain. It hurt seeing him again, because she hadn't believed that it would happen. She had convinced herself that she would never again feel the power of his presence whilst she was still living. So, to feel his eyes on her face? It was every fear that she had clung to, smashed into oblivion inside of her.

She gaped wordlessly and she felt hints of moisture beginning to pool in the corners of her eyes. Her brown orbs shimmered as she offered a tremulous smile.

'Damon?' she repeated.

He was everything that she had remembered and more. His eyes seemed brighter than before, even in the growing darkness of the night, as they gazed down upon her. His skin was somehow more perfect. He held himself still before her, unnaturally still, and he didn't respond. Elena swallowed thickly, his expression was cold. And she didn't fail to notice the symmetry of the situation. She was sat, tearful and afraid at his feet. He was glaring down at her coolly, as the trees loomed around them.

It was just like the last time she had seen him and Elena was gripped by a sudden fear. He was poised to run, to leave her – just like before. And his appearance would mean nothing. It would simply be a ripple in her new, dark world. Instead of pulling her out of the mire, he would simply push her further into it.

Well, Elena Gilbert would not let that happen. She would not make the same mistake again. He had finally returned to her, and she would not let him go.

She stood slowly, not bothering to brush the mud off her clothes and not caring about his rough treatment of her. She held his gaze the whole time and she revelled in it. _This_ was what she had missed. This feeling she always felt around him...like she was indestructible, like nothing could beat her. Because he was there, and he would be beside her – every step of the way.

But it was different now. She had broken him...pushed him too far. Perhaps he wouldn't always be there...perhaps he couldn't...

'Damon, I...' she took a step forward, thick emotion consuming her words.

His expression didn't change, nor did he move. Instead, he asked, 'Are you ok?' But there was a dullness to his voice that Elena didn't recognise.

She froze, hands balled at her sides. A part of her wanted to scream at him, to hurt him. Another wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go. But she did neither; because the way he was looking at her...it made her tremble. And not because there was heat in his gaze, a heat that made her blush. Nor because she saw that usual tenderness, reserved for her and for her alone. But because she saw nothing. _And it was her fault._

She nodded once, a short bob of her head. 'I'm fine...'

He lifted his chin in response as a short gust of wind wound its way through the boughs of the trees. It caught his hair, pulling it around his head like a dark halo. It whistled around them both and Elena shivered. She felt sick with anxiety. Regret swamped her, battered her for what she had put him through. He had fought his demons for Elena, battled through them until he found himself again. And she had simply driven a dagger through his rediscovered heart.

'Are you...ok?' she asked finally, tremulously.

His eyes flashed darkly and his face split into a bitter smirk. Elena felt a thrill shoot through her, a mixture of fear and exhillartion. He was so..._angry_.

_She couldn't believe how much it hurt. Being caught. Being caught by him in the midst of betrayal._

_Breaking his fragile trust._

_She watched his features crumble. She watched him struggle to hide his pain. She watched and there was nothing she could do to make it better._

'_But you...you had me fooled.'_

Yet still, seeing him before her..._reacting to her_...realisation kept striking her over and over again. No matter that his eyes were screaming hurt – _he was here_.

'Never better.' He stated simply, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Elena recoiled, his words lashing her cruelly. But the longer he glared at her, the more her blood began to pound. He must have sensed it, heard it coming – but he showed no sign. Elena's eyes narrowed, nobody could entice her rage like Damon Salvatore.

She took another step closer and spoke again, her voice steadier this time – stronger, 'Where have you been?'

Her eyes asked another question..._how could you leave me like that_?

'Around,' he shot back.

His responded..._what else did you expect_?

Then Elena couldn't take it anymore. She closed the space between, reaching out for him – not knowing what she planned to do. Just knowing she needed to touch him.

He stepped back and her fingers clutched at air.

'I'm _sorry_!' she gasped, desperate for him to hear just how much she meant it.

But he was distracted. His eyes followed her hand as she let it fall back to her side. They were focused on the ring she was wearing. Elena noticed and she gazed down at it too. Silence fell between them, uncertain and precarious. Elena held her breath. They were so close now...she could see every little contortion of his eyes as he considered what he was seeing.

Then he stepped around her, his jacket brushing her arm.

'You should go home now. I have things I need to deal with.'

Elena felt like she'd been punched. She closed her other hand around the ring, squeezing it until it dug into her flesh painfully. But then something else struck her.

'Caroline!' she groaned.

Then she turned on her heel and ran after Damon, until she was past him. Seeing him had driven her mind far from the horrors she had just experienced. But now it hit her again – the sounds of Darren's screaming, and the feeling of Carolines grip ripped from her fingers. She needed to know that they were okay.

She pumped her legs as fast as she could run. _How could Damon have distracted her so completely from whatever had just happened_? It had been like a nightmare. A living nightmare, where she had been fighting shadows.

She spied the mansion through the trees and her heart caught in her throat, she was petrified of what she might find. But she didn't slow down. All she could hear was the sound of Caroline crying her name as they were pulled apart. She _had_ to know that she was alright.

Then Damon's hand clamped onto her shoulder and spun her round, grinding her to a halt. His hands gripped her arms roughly as he shook her, 'What the hell are you doing?'

His breath tickled her face as his eyes burned into hers. For a second she was overwhelmed by his closeness and by the emotion she could finally hear in his voice.

_She tried to step around him, her mind in a frenzy of fear._

_But he dripped her arms tightly, yet tenderly, and he held her in front of him. Shielding her. Protecting her._

'_You're not going in there.'_

_At first, she didn't hear the way his voice softened. She didn't see how his eyes, so full of anger before, became round with a fear of his own. A fear for her._

'_I'm going.' She insisted._

_So he repeated himself. Gripping her tighter. Voice ever softer. Eyes ever rounder._

'_You're NOT going in there.'_

Elena shoved aside her emotions and tried to wrench herself away from him, but he held on tightly...tenderly.

'I need to make sure they are alright!' she cried, meeting his fierce stare with a one of her own.

'If you go charging back in there...'

His words stirred something within her, his sudden concern. She cut him off, pushing her face forward, closing the space between them further, ' So you _do_ care?'

His mouth snapped shut immediately and his eyes narrowed to ice blue slits. He let go of her and stepped back, like he had been stung.

Elena swallowed a painful lump in her throat. His touch had been like a bolt, shocking her back to life. Then he had ripped it away again. She shot him a look, mustering all her pain and anger into it. Then she turned her back on him defiantly. All the while praying that it wouldn't be for the last time.

She sighed with relief as she resumed her mad dash. _He was following her_.

And having him there, just behind her shoulder...it was all she needed. The darkness fell away and she surged forwards, feeling stronger than she had in months. As she neared the edge of the trees, she slowed and squinted through the darkness. It seemed as though everyone had managed to make their way outside. She couldn't make out faces, but she could see the flashing lights of ambulances and police cars.

Two large figures stepped into the light by the main door, carrying a stretcher between them. A stretcher carrying a body bag.

Elena's hand fluttered to her mouth, 'Oh my god...' she breathed.

Then behind the two figures came three more. And they all turned so that their faces were illuminated. Tyler, Matt and Caroline.

Relief blinded her. She leapt forwards, wanting to latch herself onto each of them. But again, she was halted. This time, Damon's arm circled her waist and she was fully lifted off the ground as he hoisted her backwards.

'Damon!' she shrieked.

He clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to cut off the sound. But he was too late. He rolled his eyes, 'Great...well done.'

Elena shoved him as hard as she could, frustrated and confused. Then she turned, his arm still gripping her, and saw why he was smirking viciously towards the mansion.

Tyler had heard her cry. He turned towards them. He picked them out of the night, eyesight enhanced by his supernatural ability, and as his eyes settled on Damon, they narrowed. He waited as Caroline flew into her mother's arms, waited until Matt had followed – then he slipped away from them towards the trees.

'Let go of me Damon...' Elena hissed, 'I need to talk to Caroline!'

'And it's going to look perfectly normal if you run over there from the forest? Won't look suspicious at all Elena...'

She shivered as he said her name and her fury waned. He had a point. He noticed her relent, felt the way she softened in his arm and then he let go of her.

She stepped away from him awkwardly, keeping her eyes averted. Really, she hadn't minded him holding her. It had felt...right.

She was about to say something when he turned his back on her, stepping into the shadows of the trees again and Elena felt an overwhelming sadness. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, following him quietly. Then she heard heavy footsteps and looked aside to find Tyler bearing down on them both.

The vein in his forehead was bulging, a dangerous sign. His eyes were fixed on Damon, filled with a passionate hatred. Damon faded deeper into the trees and Tyler followed, not faltering for a second.

Elena hurried after them, heart in her mouth, and dreading what was about to happen.

'This was you,' Tyler snarled, his voice low and shaking. '_Vampires_.'

Elena felt the power rolling off him, he was close to losing control. She shot a fearful look towards Damon but he ignored her. Instead he smirked at Tyler, his eyes flashing.

'How original of you.'

Tyler snarled in response. He leapt forwards, grabbing Damon's jacket, but Damon batted him away easily.

He snarled back, threatening, 'It's a few more days until the full moon..._so don't even try it_.'

For a second, Elena was sure that Tyler was simply going to leap forward again. She was about to say something, about to intervene, when Tyler's shoulders slumped. His mask of rage fell and Elena stared in horror. He was on the verge of tears...his face was pale and it was only then that she noticed the blood down the front of his shirt.

'But why?' he hissed desperately through gritted teeth, 'Why have them killed? After everything we helped you with..._why shouldn't I rip you to pieces?_'

'Because I'd rip you to pieces first.' Damon stated, voice like ice.

Elena's mind was whirring. She looked between them, trying to understand. Then she realised and she felt bile at the back of her throat.

'The werewolves...' she whispered into the heated silence, 'they're all...dead?'

Tyler's head dropped and he screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to accept it himself. That was all the confirmation she needed.

She turned fearful eyes to Damon, holding her breath. He _couldn't_ have been a part of this.

He sensed her eyes on him, sensed her fear...and he sighed.

'I had nothing to do with it.'

Elena couldn't help her eyes fluttering closed. She allowed herself to breathe again. She could hear it in his tone, she knew that he was telling the truth.

But Tyler wasn't so easily convinced. His head snapped up, 'Right, of course you didn't. It's just a coincidence that you happen to turn up again when this happened, is it? I _know_ it was vampires. I could smell them...'

Damon groaned irritably, 'Believe what you want. I have no idea who killed your dogs...'

Tyler bristled. Elena shot Damon a furious look.

'What the hell Damon?' she exclaimed.

But he ignored her again, he seemed utterly determined to only give her the barest acknowledgement. He raised an inquisitive towards Tyler, 'I am curious though...why did they leave you alive?'

'They wouldn't have,' Tyler grunted, shoulders still hunched with tension. Then he added simply, 'Bonnie.' Damon made a sound of understanding and his casual attitude just seemed to rile Tyler even more, 'But don't change the topic...if you had nothing to do with it, then why are you back now? Why are you here for the first time in months?'

Before he could stop himself, Damon's eyes swung towards Elena. She was stood behind them both, a mere spectator to the battle of wills before her. She felt Damon look her way before she saw it. Her heart skipped a beat, and then another. Their gazes locked, lashed together tightly and time stopped whilst they simply stared.

Then Tyler laughed bitterly and the spell was broken. Damon snapped his eyes away from her and Elena felt her cheeks flush. That time, the heat had been there again.

'I should have known,' Tyler mocked, smirking cruelly at Damon – whose own expression was suddenly solemn. 'Maybe you didn't cause this Damon, but you know _something_. Your timing was too perfect for you to be completely ignorant. So when you figure this out...' he started to walk backwards slowly, 'you let me on it. Because I'm going to make whoever did this pay!' His eyes darkened, black and murderous. Then he stormed off, back to the carnage he'd left behind.

Elena watched him go, her head a mess of emotion. Shock, fear, confusion – they all chased each other around her mind.

'If you know..._anything_ about what just happened...' she started quietly.

'I don't.' Damon snapped, turning away from her, 'You should sneak around the back of the mansion and come up on everyone that way. Tell them you managed to hide while the lights were down, and that you were too afraid to come out.' Then he started to walk away from her.

Elena panicked. She rushed forwards, 'Wait!' He kept walking, 'Where are you going?' she cried.

He glanced back at her nonchalantly, his gaze made her skin tingle in anticipation, and he said, 'One of us has to find Stefan.'

Then he disappeared.

AN: REVIEW. They mean so much to me!


	5. 4 Lost and Alone

AN: I am so sorry for the time it has taken me to update this. Basically 2x01 threw me off BIG TIME. DE are so incredible and powerful this season, that I really struggled to write them for a while. It was hard for me to separate my fic from the show, because all I can see is their awesome scenes in my head!

But I have finally finished this and I won't leave it so long again! So please forgive me and continue being awesome! I really hope this chapter isn't a disappointment after the long wait…

Huge thanks to Kara for checking this through for me. She deserves A LOT of praise for making this chapter close to the standard of the others!

Kaine.

Chapter 4. Lost and Alone.

'I'm so glad you're okay…'

Elena's voice trailed off as she buried her face into Caroline's hair and squeezed her tightly. She didn't care that she was crying and that everybody could see. She placed her hands on either side of Caroline's face, and then kissed her cheek. She was desperate for her friend to know _somehow_, to know just how much she meant to her.

Caroline was crying too, more openly. Her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps. She was still in shock.

'You disappeared…' she was trembling and Elena rubbed Caroline's arms in comfort, 'I felt you pulled away and then…when the lights came on…I couldn't find you anywhere! I was so _sure_ that you…' Caroline's voice trailed off as she choked on her tears. Her normally bright eyes were haunted by the events of the evening.

Elena felt a cold weight hit her stomach. While she was whisked to safety out in the woods, Caroline had been convincing herself that Elena was gone forever.

'I'm sorry Care,' she managed around the tightness in her throat, 'I managed to get outside and then…I was so scared of coming back in…' Damon's lie rolled off her tongue so easily, and her eyes fell away.

She felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder and turned to find Matt. He smiled down at her. But there was a hardness to his eyes and a pallor to his skin that she did not recognise. She felt a burning fury building inside of her. Matt and Caroline had no idea what they were a part of, and it made Elena sick. They shouldn't have to deal with the supernatural; it should leave them alone and let them live their lives. Elena felt guilt overwhelm her and she gasped as a sob bubbled up from inside her.

Matt's hard expression softened immediately, and he stretched his arms out around both girls. Elena clung to them. She clung to them and she cried. She cried because people had died. She cried because there was a new threat in Mystic Falls and she was afraid. She cried because her friends and family were in danger and she could not protect them. She cried because Stefan had disappeared. And she cried because if only Damon were at her side, she'd find a way to be strong again.

Matt managed a smile, and his warmth was infectious.

'I should get you two home you know…'

They broke apart slowly and Elena shivered. _Home_. She suddenly felt like nowhere was safe. She could see the Sheriff out of the corner of her eye, taking charge of the situation and calming the hysteria. Caroline's mother looked sick with fear; she _knew_ that something beyond normal had struck Mystic Falls again. Elena could see it in her eye, the resignation.

'So what…what happened?' Elena asked warily.

Matt shrugged, one arm round Caroline's waist. 'Apparently someone cut the power lines nearby and then…' He shrugged again, unable to fathom what he had been a part of. 'Tyler thinks Darren or one of the others must have been involved in something…some deal gone bad…but…' his gaze fell to the floor.

Caroline looked up at him, 'But what?' she asked, voice trembling.

Elena watched as he struggled for words. His bright eyes were suddenly piercing as they fixed on something in the distance, 'It sounds…stupid but, it felt like something else. Like it couldn't have just been people breaking in… I saw Darren after and…what they did to him…' He swallowed, his face growing paler.

Caroline groaned and buried her face into his shoulder, '_Stop._...'

Elena shivered. Matt wasn't stupid. He knew something was up. And while a part of Elena wanted him to know, so that he could try to prepare himself for whatever was out there…the thought of that being a part of Matt's life? It sickened her. He had already been through too much. He didn't need this as well.

'I want to go home,' Caroline said suddenly, 'I want to fall asleep and pretend tonight never happened…'

'Ok,' Matt replied, rubbing her back, then he glanced up searchingly, 'Where's Ty?'

Elena searched too. And they spotted him off in the distance. He was pacing, his shoulders were hunched and his face was twisted with rage. He seemed to be babbling to himself but Elena knew better. _Bonnie_. They were having one of their conversations and Elena was glad, if anyone could help Tyler – it was Bonnie.

'Should we see if he wants to come and stay with us?' Caroline asked, eyeing Tyler's frenzied movements with concern.

'I already asked, he wants to stay with his mum,' Matt replied, 'But we should tell him we're leaving.'

He stepped forward but Elena placed a restraining hand on his arm and shook her head.

'Look at him Matt…I think he needs to be left alone for a while. He'll know where we are if he needs us…' She knew how hard it was for Bonnie and Tyler to hold their connection, even without an interruption.

Matt thought about it for a moment, and then he nodded. 'You coming with us, Elena?'

Elena smiled warmly but shook her head.

Caroline's eyes widened ever so slightly, with a mixture of concern and fear. It would take her a long time to forget how it had felt to think that Elena would never again be a part of her life. 'Are you sure?'

Elena's heart swelled with love and she felt tears sting her eyes again. She pulled Caroline into one last hug and smiled, 'I'm sure. I need to go see Stefan, but if you need me for _anything_, just let me know, okay?'

'Okay…' Caroline said, not sounding totally convinced.

Matt cupped Elena's chin affectionately for a second, then he took Caroline's hand and led her away. As Elena watched them leave, she felt a weight pressing down on her, suffocating her. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was happening because of her, that Katherine's prophecy was coming true. That _they_ were coming for Elena and nothing would stop them.

As she rummaged in her pocket for her car keys, Elena swallowed the hard that had lodged itself in her throat. She wanted answers. She was going to get them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elena stared up at the Salvatore Boarding House, frozen in indecision.

A part of her didn't want to go inside. The longer she avoided it, the longer she could pretend that Stefan was in there and safe. She wouldn't have to feel that guilt for not noticing sooner. She wouldn't have to suffer through the fear of having lost him. She could go home and sleep. She could come back in the morning. And she could also pretend that Damon would be there too. That he hadn't left, and that she would see him again tomorrow, and the next day.

But what were a few hours? They wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't change the fact that Stefan was missing, if anything it would make it worse. The longer that Elena did nothing, the less time she had to find him. Those few hours wouldn't make Damon stick around, they'd just give him more time to leave her again.

So she squared her shoulders and forced her legs to carry her forwards. Her heartbeat was pulsating randomly, skipping and jumping with nerves. Her hand shook as she raised it and knocked on the door.

But instead of her knock echoing loudly, the door simply creaked open.

_She __turned quickly. She should never have come in the first place. But as she took that first step, a crow shot through the doorway cawing loudly, straight at her face._

_She__ jumped. Her heart shot into her mouth and she spun away from it, barely managing to contain a scream of fear._

_But as she spun, her hair whipped marble skin. Her lips tingled at the touch of cool breath. And her eyes fell on a man more beautiful than she could ever have imagined._

_Their eyes locked and fire e__rupted all over her skin. He cocked his head to the side. His lip curled in a smirk. She couldn't breathe._

'_You must be Elena. I'm Damon. Stefan's brother.'_

Elena _felt_ the silence surrounding her. It was an oppressive force that manifested itself beyond the doorway, inside the Salvatore brother's home. She forced her way, not allowing fear to overwhelm her. She stepped inside and pushed the door open wider. She gazed around in horror.

It had been completely and utterly torn to shreds.

Everywhere she looked, she saw destruction. Bookcases had been tipped, sofas ripped open and tables smashed. She stared, wide-eyed, and took a step forward, moving as if in some trance. Something crunched under her boots. The floor glittered, illuminated by the moon light pouring in through the window, coated in a layer of crushed glass.

'Stefan?' she called. She did not expect him to respond.

Fear gripped her. What if he was there somewhere, unable to respond.

Blinking back tears, she stepped forward. Shadows loomed around her, tall and imposing. The high ceilings and ornate furniture that she had always found so beautiful were suddenly the dwelling places of her nightmares. As she ascended the stairs, blood pulsed in her ears making her feel light-headed. It was as though she was floating towards her destination and she couldn't calm herself.

Something was wrong.

'Damon?' she tried, louder this time.

Just saying his name again made her heart sink; who knew where he was? Who knew when she would see him again?

She reached the top of the stairs and followed the corridor around to Stefan's bedroom. The slightest creak of the floorboards made her heart stop in terror. She could not stop her eyes from jerking from one dark corner to another. With every second, she had to battle against the urge to turn and run. Taking a deep breath, she opened the bedroom door.

Nothing.

He was not there, and his room had been utterly destroyed as well.

'Oh my god,' she gasped.

Her thoughts were a blur. Her mind raced over horrible explanation after horrible explanation. Everything was linked. The man at the bar, the massacre at the mansion and now Stefan's disappearance? It was all piling up and it all seemed to come back to _her_. And Damon had disappeared again, when she needed him so badly. She needed to hear his thoughts, she needed to know what he knew, and she needed him to tell her it was all right. She always believed it from Damon.

She stepped away from Stefan's room. She didn't want to go inside, or she may never leave again. She could not explain it but she suddenly felt lost. Without either of them, she had no one to turn too.

She backed up till she hit the wall behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her head rolled to her left, away from the staircase, and her eyes narrowed.

The corridor stretched before her, lit by a single flame beside the doorway at the end. Elena realised with a start that she had never gone beyond Stefan's room and suddenly she could not stop herself.

She could not explain what carried her feet forwards; simple curiosity or some irresistible force? Whatever it was, she kept moving and as she got closer, she saw that the door was slightly ajar. This was Damon's room.

She pushed the door open and stared.

_He was here_.

She let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding, and blinked furiously for a moment. She was afraid that she was imagining it, that she wanted him to be there so badly – she was simply tricking herself. But with every blink, he remained before her. Lying flat on his back in the middle of his grand bed. Shirt hanging open. Her eyes lingered on the slow movements of his smooth chest.

_She needed to see Stefan, to talk to him about what she had found out. She needed to know what he thought about Trudie. And what she should do about her search for her mother._

_She stepped into his room, doubting that he was there, but content to wait._

'_Stefan?' she tried._

'_Better…'_

_She felt a thrill at his voice. The slightest twinge, a twinge she had grown accustomed too. A twinge that she forced herself to ignore._

_She turned, forcing her expression into a mask of indifference._

'…_Me.'_

_But then he appeared._

_She hadn't seen him shirtless before, though he had imagined it. And it was more than anything she had pictured. No matter how hard she tried to tell herself otherwise; he was perfection._

_She blinked as he swayed towards her. His trousers were slung so low, his smirk was devilish. Her cheeks grew warm but somehow, she maintained composure._

'_You look…'_

'_Dashing?'_

_Yes._

'_Charming?'_

_Yes._

_Then he leant towards her. And she had to lean back, to stop herself from losing her mind._

'_Irresistible?'_

_Yes._

'_Wrecked…you look wrecked.'_

She could not tear her eyes away, nor could she move. He looked so…_peaceful_, so innocent. It was incredible how with his eyes closed in sleep, he appeared so gentle. There was always a hardness to his face, a hardness borne of a century of pain. But that was gone. Elena felt her face grow warm. She didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from guilt…but she suddenly wanted nothing more than to lay down beside him and to just gaze at that face.

'You know…it's rude to stare.'

Elena jumped. A ghost of a smile pass over Damon's lips and her cheeks, which were already faintly flushed, burned scarlet.

He continued to lay there, and any trace of a smile disappeared. Elena stepped inside and folded her arms, frowning at him.

'Were you ever asleep?' she asked with narrowed eyes.

'No.'

He offered nothing else and the heat that Elena was feeling would not fade. Her heart was singing; _he was still here_, he would help her. But he was _so_ infuriating. Normally, he would speak too much and she would want to throttle him, but now? She wanted to hear what he had to say. And he was going to make it hard for her.

She stepped closer, and her eyes lingered on his chest a moment too long. She cleared her throat and forced herself to focus on his face. But his eyes were now open and his eyebrows raised. She clenched her jaw in frustration. He had caught her again, and he was enjoying it immensely.

Quickly, she blurted, 'Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?'

Damon sighed, rolling his eyes away from her and towards the window. 'I thought that was obvious…I didn't want you to come in.'

Elena winced as his words struck her. But she kept her eyes fixed on his face and pressed on, 'Then maybe you should learn to shut the door?'

He looked back at her, a cool smirk fixed in place and his eyes glowed in the faint moonlight, 'Maybe you should learn some manners. Don't you know you should only enter someone's home when you're invited in?'

Elena returned his smirk in kind, 'Funny Damon…'

His response was a quick wave of his eyebrows, before he settled his head back comfortably and closed his eyes again with a small sigh.

Elena watched him for a moment then groaned, unable to mask her irritation. She stormed to the end of the bed and gripped the wooden end-board.

'Damon!'

'Ugh…' his eyes eased open again, and he gazed up at her looking distinctly bored, '_What?_'

Elena laughed coolly and shook her head. 'Fine, you can play that game if you want Damon.' She shrugged, lifting an eyebrow nonchalantly, 'Where is Stefan?'

'You mean…he's not in his room?' Damon asked, eyes wide in mock surprise. Then he shrugged, and Elena felt fire burning within her, 'That sucks.'

'How can you just _lay_ there doing _nothing_ when he could be in danger?' Elena spat, eyes bright and hard. '_Where is he Damon_?' she bit off the each word with a cold snap.

Damon's smirk vanished, '_I don't know Elena_.'

'Well you know something!'

'Nope.'

Elena dug her nails into the wood to stop herself from screaming. She leant forwards and hissed, 'Yes, you do Damon. Tyler was right…you know something. That is why you turned up at the mansion at that exact moment. I'm not _stupid_. The boarding house has been _trashed _and you're trying to tell me you have no idea why? Someone has him! And if Stefan is in danger, we have to help him!'

He sat upright, leaning back against the head rest, and his tone shifted. He was finally more serious as he shot back, 'I don't _know_ anything. I simply have suspicions…'

Elena held his gaze for a moment, knowing what she wanted to say but unsure…unsure if she should. She swallowed and her eyes fell away from his in a moment of cowardice.

'Do you think it has something to do with what Katherine said?'

She felt a shift in the air and glanced up. Damon was no longer on the bed. Elena spun with her heart in her mouth and a sick feeling in her stomach. But he hadn't left. He was stood by the window with his back to her. Still, the sick feeling didn't go away. His shoulders had tensed. The memory of that day was hanging between them now. Everything they had felt that day. Everything Elena had said swelled around them and the guilt was crushing.

'Damon…' she began. She took a small step his way but he stopped her with words like ice.

'I don't know anything Elena; go find a new _friend_ to hound.'

His words stung. They both knew that he was more than a friend, that he was something else to her. But it had been Elena that had denied that. Denied it to them both. She didn't blame him for being bitter. But it still hurt.

'Damon,' she began earnestly, voice thick with emotion, 'I am _so_ sorry for everything. I never got the chance to thank you. I know how hard it must have been…how she was such a huge part of your life…and what it must have taken, for you to save mine.' To her horror, Elena realized she was blinking back tears. She stepped closer still, wanting him to turn around. She needed to see his eyes, to see what he was really feeling. '_Thank you_.'

He was in front of her in an instant, his face inches from her. His eyes were burning with pain and anger and seeing that was like a knife to Elena's heart. She gasped, the thrill of him being so close mixed with the strength of emotion between them was overpowering. She was trembling, overcome by so many needs. His shirt flapped loosely between them and she needed to touch him. His face was taut with tension and she wanted to soothe him. She wanted to slip her arms around him and to hold him close. She wanted to take all the pain that she had caused him and then cast it away. In that instant, she forgot about Stefan. All she wanted was Damon.

But she simply stood there and stared at him as she blinked back frustrated tears.

'I don't need to hear it Elena. I don't _want_ to hear it…' his voice was cold and low. Each word stung Elena like a slap to her face, 'I haven't come back to chat with you. I'm not here to _see you_. I've come back to find out what the hell is going on, and once I do…I'm gone again. So I don't _care_.'

Elena's bottom lip trembled as she held his stare fiercely. A tear rolled down her cheek and she did not care. She wasn't ashamed to cry in front of him, she knew what he was doing. He was trying to hurt her…trying to push her away. But she wouldn't be so easy to shake off.

'You do care,' she whispered, 'or you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be trying to stop whatever it is that's coming. You care about everyone. And you care about _me. _You saved me today. So _stop_ pretending!'

Damon stiffened and Elena stiffened in response. She glared up at him. As silence fell, she was all too aware of how close they were. Of how they were standing in Damon's bedroom. Of how his chest loomed before her, naked and enticing. He was aware of it too. He drew in a breath, his eyes ran over her face and _her_ breath hitched.

Then he tilted his head closer and Elena's lips parted of their own accord.

His breath caressed them as he whispered, '_Get out_.'

Then he was stood beside the window again. Coldness swept over Elena. She blinked a few times, stunned. But what more could she do? Damon was shutting her out. She stared at him for a long moment. Then her face fell and she turned. She had lost him, she knew.

So she left, just as he wanted her too.

AN: Reviews please! They make me happy!


	6. 5 A Wicked Betrayal

AN: Everyone has probably forgotten about this fic...I am SO sorry it has been so long. I have three reasons/excuses.

I did write this update a few months back...and my laptop ate it. I just didn't have the heart to write it again, especially as I struggled with it anyway.

I have been INSANELY busy.

You probably won't believe me...which is why it makes me feel less inspired to write. But things have happened in S2 that are EERILY similar to what I had planned for this fic before S2 even began. I will explain what these things are as and when I come to then. But please know that IF I use anything from S2...I will make it clear in one of these notes. The rest was genuinely from my brain. 

Added to that, I have recently become a Jeremy/Bonnie shipper. So its kinda weird for me to writer Tyler/Bonnie now. So yeah, certain S2 things that happened are NOT included in this fic. Just to reiterate. The main ones I can think of for now are that Caroline is not a vamp, Jer/Bon never happened (sadface), and all the Originals stuff didn't happen (sadface again on the Bamfpires behalf)

If it wasn't for the girls at fanforum, this update would not be appearing before you right now, so be grateful! And show your gratitude by joining us over there! (shameless advertising FTW) I hope you enjoy this chapter...I struggled a bit, because it has been so long since I have written :/ I'm worried that it isn't up to standard, so let me know!

Kaine.

Chapter 5. A Wicked Betrayal.

'I don't know...'

Elena leant over her crossed legs, and caught Bonnie's small hands between her own. 'Please,' she pleaded, her eyes imploring, 'I know its a lot to ask, I do...but I'm freaking out...'

Bonnie chewed her lip, eyes fixed on her bed, refusing to meet Elena's. 'You're sure you've tried everything?'

Elena nodded, 'Of course. I wouldn't be asking you to do this unless I was _desperate_ Bonnie.'

Silence fell between them, and Elena held her breath. Her toes curled, gripping onto Bonnie's bed-covers, keeping her anchored. She hadn't wanted to ask this of her friend, in fact she had done her best to avoid it. Bonnie may have come around to the idea of vampires, or at least to Stefan, but as Elena had hastened up her friends driveway, guilt had almost stopped her in her tracks.

Bonnie sighed, and she finally looked up. Elena licked her lips, anxious to know what Bonnie was thinking, anxious to find a way to help Stefan.

'I don't even know if I'll be able to track him...' Bonnie shrugged, eyes wide with sincerity, 'when I tracked you...it was because I could...sense your _life_, you know?'

Elena nodded, even as she felt her heart sink.

'Stefan's...well, he's _dead_. There may not be anything there for me to find.'

Elena's eyes danced away. She didn't want Bonnie to see the hope extinguished there. She didn't want Bonnie to blame herself for that. But she wasn't quick enough.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie squeezed her hands, and offered a small smile, 'I can try though.'

Elena shook her head, 'No,' she uncrossed her legs, shimmied off the bed, and got to her feet, 'I can't ask that of you Bonnie. I don't want you weakening yourself for something that might not even work.'

'Elena...' Bonnie scooted towards her on her knees, and tugged at Elena's hand, 'It's a _tracking_ spell. If it doesn't work, it won't hurt me or anything, okay?' Elena pressed her lips together, wavering between hope and fear. So Bonnie continued with a sad laugh, 'What else can you do, Elena? I'm not going to just leave you alone with this.'

Elena blinked a few times, then with a small whimper she threw her arms around Bonnie's neck, 'Thank you,' she whispered.

For a moment, the two girls stayed as they were. Bonnie reaching up, Elena arching her back down, holding each other tight. Elena closed her eyes, and buried her face into Bonnie's curls. There had been a time not that long ago, when she had thought that this friendship was lost. But Elena was losing too much. She could not even begin to express her joy that she had found Bonnie again.

'Right,' said Bonnie, as she pulled away and hopped to her feet. 'I think the best idea is to light candles all around the room.' She pulled open her wardrobe, and grabbed two from inside, 'Just grab them all, and place them everywhere you can. The more power I can draw from the flames, the more likely it is that this will work.'

'Got it,' Elena nodded, then she set to work alongside Bonnie, emptying the wardrobe of candles, and filling Bonnie's bedroom with them.

Finally, she felt like she was doing something. Her mind was focused, and her pulse was calm. Her heart was no longer racing in a constant panic. She was afraid for Stefan, and nothing could help that, but she was doing all that she could. The dark cloud that had been stalking her for months seemed to be lifting, now that Damon was home. Lost in her thoughts, when Elena's mind strayed to him, she snorted and rolled her eyes.

Bonnie threw a look over her shoulder, 'What's up?'

'Oh,' Elena started, then she grinned sheepishly, 'It's...its nothing...just thinking...'

Bonnie turned away again, letting the moment pass. But suddenly, Elena couldn't. Her mind had touched upon Damon, and like always with him, she could feel the frustration building within her. She clamped down on her tongue, frowning as she fought against the urge. But she couldn't help it. She slammed a large candle onto Bonnie's bedside table, harder than she meant too, and spun around.

'It's Damon,' she spat.

Bonnie looked back at her slowly, a single eyebrow raised in a delicate arch, 'Okay...'

Elena shook her head, placing her hands on her hips, 'He won't _tell_ me anything. He shows up here after _months_, he mentions something about saving Stefan and then...that's it.' She threw her hands up in exasperation, as Bonnie watched her sudden tantrum impassively, 'But I _know_ he knows something Bonnie. I know Damon, I know when he is holding something back. And after what happened at Tyler's party...I can't believe he won't just tell me!'

Bonnie finished placing the last of the candles, freeing one from Elena's clenched fist in the process, 'Well, I agree. Tyler thinks he knows something too...and he should tell you...'

'Of course he should!' Elena exploded, flouncing over to Bonnie's bed, and throwing herself onto it again, 'I don't doubt that he's going to do everything in his power to save Stefan. But I can help, and Damon knows it. I've helped before. And I get it, you know? I get that I hurt him, and I'm sorry for it. _But he has to let me back in_.'

Bonnie waited a moment, as Elena trailed off, and fumed in silence. Her frustration had been building since she had left Damon's room the night before. She had walked back through the wreckage of the boarding house, the weight of Damon's anger, and the memory of his closeness, pressing down upon her. She had gotten home, and crawled into bed. And all the while, an urge to grab Damon, and to shake him until he looked at her again, like he always used too, had taken a hold of her.

'Maybe...' Bonnie's voice was quiet, wary of making Elena snap further, 'maybe _you_ need him to too. But what if...that isn't what _he_ needs right now? What if he needs things to be this way, for a while at least, and then maybe...in time, you'll be friends again?'

Elena laughed bitterly. _Friends._

_The silence was welcome. Too much had happened today. The boarding house, with its gaping rooms, and high ceilings, was like a sanctuary._

_But she had to leave. She had to get out of there. Away from Stefan. Away from the fear that was beginning to burrow itself inside of her. That what they had was not as impervious as she had once thought. That it wouldn't always be her safety net. That one day, she'd have to break away from him, completely._

_She pushed her hair off her face, as she made her way to the door._

_And he appeared, silent, just as she needed._

_Her heart jumped. It hurt to see him after what he had done. But the fear of losing him earlier that day had hurt more._

_'Caroline's sleeping on the couch.'_

_'I heard.'_

_His gaze was tender, laced with that ever present heat, when his eyes met hers._

_'And you?'_

_Suddenly, she could not bear it anymore. She didn't just need to get away from Stefan. She needed to get away from Damon. From the way he could make her feel with a look, even when her head was screaming that she should hate him more than anything else in the world._

_'I'm going home.'_

_And there was a sharpness to her tone. A sharpness that she was hiding behind. Hiding so that he wouldn't catch the sound of her heart breaking. She stomped to the door, his silence following her, and was about to swing it open._

_But she couldn't._

_She couldn't leave it like that. He had snapped her brothers neck right before her eyes, yet she couldn't open the door._

_Something called her back. Something that she could not resist._

_Hope._

_She turned. Her eyes met his again, and their gazes locked together. A perfect fit._

_'What you did for Caroline's mum...'_

_A part of her wanted to scream at him until her throat was roar. To hit him until her knuckles bled. To tell him that she was trying to hate him, but couldn't._

_'...that's the Damon who was my friend.'_

Elena squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her heart clench. 'He won't. He can't just be my friend, not anymore. He did it once...and it was too much for him...in the end, 'she shook her head, feeling hopeless, 'But if he can't be my friend, what else can he be?'

The question hung in the air between them. Elena wasn't expecting an answer, and she didn't want one. The only person who could truly answer that question was herself, and she wasn't ready to face that yet. A part of her feared she would never be ready, and that she would be stuck feeling this way forever.

Bonnie simply leant forward, and patted her hand. Clearly not knowing what she should say, so sticking to no words at all.

'Oh god,' Elena shook herself, puffing out her cheeks, 'I'm sorry...I went off a bit there.'

'It's fine,' Bonnie grinned, as she settled herself comfortably 'Now...'

She closed her eyes, placed her hands on her knees, and drew in a long breath. Then, as the air swirled, the candles burst into light. The two girls were bathed in dancing shadows, and Bonnie opened her eyes as Elena gasped.

'I will never get used to that,' Elena whispered, smiling warmly at her friend.

Bonnie beamed in response, the fire from the candles framing her hair with a warm glow, as she prepared herself for the spell.

'Right,' she said, voice ringing clear, 'give me a moment to channel the flames.'

Elena nodded, biting down on her lip. She suddenly felt sick. She _needed_ this to work.

'Do you have anything of Stefan's? Or something that reminds you of him?' Bonnie asked, 'If I hold it, it might help strengthen the spell.'

'Sure,' Elena said quickly, then she frowned, glancing across at her bag. Surely she had something? But she had only brought her purse. There was nothing in there that reminded her of Stefan. Not even a photo. Her cheeks flushed, as she looked around desperately. She felt...ashamed. How could she have nothing?

'What about that necklace?' Bonnie nodded towards it, 'that was from him, right? It reminds you of him? That should be enough.'

Elena's hand fluttered to her throat, and her fingers clutched the vervain necklace that Stefan had given her, so long ago.

_Her hands shook as she reached up to the back of her neck, flipped the clasp, and held the necklace out before her. Its chain shimmered in the dim light._

_'Ask me if I'm lying now.'_

_Somehow, she managed to keep her voice steady as she placed the necklace down beside her. Somehow. Then she stepped back, squared her shoulders, and waited._

_His eyes squinted at her ever so slightly. She had managed to surprise him, as only she could. His chin tipped down towards his chest as he held her steady gaze. _

_A million words, a million emotions passed between them in one beat of Elena's heart, and she shivered. Then he closed the distance between them, each step echoing the blood pounding in Elena's ears. The blood that he could hear. The blood that betrayed exactly what Damon Salvatore could do to her. What he did to her, just by being close._

_'You know Anna won't stop by the way...no matter what I do.'_

_He was so close now. His chest loomed before her, his scent wafted over her. His eyes never left hers. But they had softened. She saw in them that part of Damon that only she could see. She opened her mouth to speak, and could not help the small gasp that escaped her parted lips._

_'Then we'll deal with it.'_

_Together._

_His hand plucked the necklace from the table, but his eyes remained fixed on hers. She couldn't look away. She knew that he couldn't either. They were tied together now. By coming here, she had started something. By accepting her gesture, he was accepting that this was inevitable._

_His hands reached forward, and her breath caught. His fingers brushed her skin, and as a thrill shot through her, she glanced down. It was too much. Too much for her to take. Too much for her to see._

_But when his fingers moved to the back of her neck, and closed the clasp of the necklace, her eyes found his once more. _

_It was too much to resist. _

_She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, as heat coursed through her, and radiated from her. _

_'I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun...'_

_His fingers left her skin, and she was cold. She wanted more. Her eyes dropped to his lips..._

_'...I wanted it to be real.'_

'Yes,' Elena managed, swallowing thickly. She pulled the necklace free and held it out to Bonnie, feeling dazed and confused, '...Stefan.'

Bonnie took it, not noticing the way Elena's mind had drifted. She was too absorbed in preparing herself for the spell. She didn't notice the way that Elena's eyes were crinkled with confusion, and Elena was glad. Her heart was heavy with guilt. She would do all that she could to save Stefan, because she loved him. But she was unsure. Unsure of what she would do once she had him back in her arms. What she _should_ do. The necklace that Stefan had given her, to protect her from Damon... had now come to be a part of Damon instead.

'I'm ready...'

Elena snapped herself back into focus, forcing her attention towards Bonnie. The young witch had her eyes closed, and her hands clasped before her, holding the necklace. Elena felt her skin tingle as she watched in silence. The flames from the candles roared brighter, yet the room seemed to grow darker. Bonnie's face was serene, as she mumbled under her breath.

Elena waited. She wiped her hands on her jeans, as they grew clammy. She resisted the urge to throw open the window, knowing that she shouldn't disturb the spell.

Then...nothing.

Bonnie shook her head, eyes still closed, and opened her mouth to speak as Elena felt her stomach plummet.

Then Bonnie gasped, and frowned, her forehead pinching in alarm.

Elena leant forward slightly, brow furrowed in concern.

Bonnie's throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly. Her hands began to shake, and a bead of sweat formed on her brow.

'Bonnie?' Elena whispered, as the candles flickered.

Then Bonnie's head snapped back, her eyes rolled, and she screamed.

'Bonnie!'

Elena leapt forward, as Bonnie slumped, thrashing wildly. Elena grabbed her shoulders, but Bonnie continued to scream, kicking at Elena, and pushing her away as she writhed.

'Oh my god...' Elena cried. She tried again, clamping Bonnie's arms to her sides, and shaking her, 'Bonnie..._Bonnie_...please!'

And still her friend screamed. A scream of pure agony. Elena didn't even realise that she was sobbing. 'Please._.._' she begged, smothering Bonnie with her body, trying to break through, '_please_...'

Somehow, vaguely, she heard the doorbell ring. She leapt to her feet, not caring who it was, just praying that they would help her. She dashed out into the hall, her legs shaking. Bonnie's screams propelled her on, down the stairs, and then...the screaming stopped. But the sudden silence was even more frightening. Elena raced to the door and flung it open.

Tyler burst past her, eyes wild, as he raced up the stairs.

Elena didn't even wonder why he was there. She could think of nothing else but helping Bonnie. She chased after him, throwing herself back into Bonnie's bedroom, and pulling up short in the doorway.

Bonnie was wrapped in Tyler's large arms. Her face was streaked with tears, and she was trembling all over. Tyler looked up sharply as Elena entered the room, 'what the hell did you ask her to do?' he spat.

Elena gaped, not knowing what to say. Accepting Tyler's blame, feeling consumed with guilt. But Bonnie pushed herself up a little, and reached out a hand to her friend. 'It was nothing Ty, it was just a tracking spell...it should have been nothing...' her voice faded as her face crumpled again.

Tyler pressed his lips to her forehead, 'I sensed you starting a spell, and I was worried...so I headed over...then I heard you scream...' his jaw was clenched so tight Elena thought it may shatter.

The two held each other for a long moment, and Elena looked away as she stood, feeling awkward and lost, at the end of Bonnie's bed. It seemed that the recent events had brought them together again. Fear of losing someone was enough to do that. Her own thoughts turned to Stefan, and then, inexplicably, to Damon. She waited while Bonnie composed herself, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie smiled up at Tyler, and he released her, albeit reluctantly. Then Bonnie turned wide, fearful eyes to Elena, and shook her head.

'I couldn't sense Stefan...'

Elena smiled sadly, sitting on the edge of the bed, and shaking her head, 'It's okay Bonnie...I'm just glad you're alright...'

'No, you don't understand.' Bonnie jerked forwards, her curls bouncing wildly. Her eyes were bright with tears, and her face haggard, 'I couldn't sense him...but he was there...'

Elena shot a look towards Tyler, but he appeared just as confused as she felt.

'They...' Bonnie's lip shook as she struggled to maintain her composure, 'they wanted me to know that he was there Elena.' Silent tears spilled down her cheeks, and Tyler slipped an arm around her shoulders again as Elena stared on with growing trepidation. 'They knew I was searching for him, they knew who I was, and they didn't care that I saw.' She choked back a sob, her eyes found Tyler's, '_they_ were behind the attack...they killed Darren, and everyone...and they said they'd kill me if I tried to stop them...'

Elena felt a cold chill spread through her as Tyler asked, 'Stop them from doing what?'

Bonnie bit down on her lip. Her watery eyes turned to Elena again as she cried, 'They want you, Elena. They want _you_.'

Elena breathed in, closing her eyes. She had known this would happen. And somehow, she wasn't afraid.

'Elena,' Bonnie reached forwards, gripping her hand, and squeezing her fingers almost painfully, 'that's not it.' Elena tensed, dreading what she was about to hear, 'they _know_ Damon. He was there...with them...not that long ago.'

It was like she had been punched in the gut. Elena's vision swam, and she couldn't breather. She tried to pull her hand away. She could accept that her life was in danger, but not this. _Never_ this.

'No...'

But Bonnie held on tight, 'He _knows_ Elena. He lied.'

AN: A long wait followed up with no real DE interaction? Please don't hate me. Its just the way the chapters fell. I hope you still enjoyed what is happening though. 

A quick note to some of my fanforum girls that I KNOW despise Bonnie...forgive me. But I said right at the start of the fic that everyone would be included. :P

REVIEW!


	7. 6 Kaine

AN: I'm not even going to open with excuses this time! All I can say is that I am sorry this took so long, and that I hope some of you have stuck with me at least! Understandable if not :P

I'm struggling to write fanfiction these days...and I can't really explain why. I hope this chapter is okay for you, and not too boring. Might be a bit scrappy too...

This is dedicated to ANJA. For one thing, she more than anyone hounded me for an update :P But also just because she's awesome, and I miss her. Daaaaaawwww. 

Enjoy :)

Kaine.

Chapter 6. Kaine.

Tyler was on his feet.

His muscles bulged as he tensed. An animal snarl tore from his throat. Then he was gone.

'No...' Bonnie tried to grab him, but she was too weak. She clambered off the bed awkwardly, and half-stumbled into Elena's arms as they both heard the door slam.

'What...' Elena blinked a few times, dazed and confused.

So Bonnie grabbed her arms, her fingers biting through Elena's shirt, 'You have to stop him!' she cried, each word cracking with desperation, 'He's too weak...Damon will...' then her voice broke off completely as she choked on a sob.

Still, Elena's world was spinning. The sound of the door slamming reverberated through her. The sound of Tyler brimming with uncontrollable rage, as he went to confront Damon.

'_Oh god_...' Elena breathed. Damon wouldn't hurt one of her friends. She still believed that, if nothing else. But if he were provoked? If he were pushed to breaking point?

'I've got to go stop him,' she jerked away from Bonnie, then spun back again, teetering in indecision. Her expression was pained as she watched her friend slump back onto her bed, 'are you sure you'll be okay?'

Bonnie nodded, eyes wide with fear for Tyler 'Go,' she waved Elena away, 'you may get there before him with your car...and I can try to connect with him from here...'

But Elena hesitated again, Bonnie's screams still echoing in her mind.

'Go!' Bonnie cried sharply.

She tore herself away. She leapt down the stairs, burst out the door that must have bounced back open when Tyler slammed it, and flung herself at her car. Her heart hammered, and her breath came in short, sharp gasps. Her keys slipped in her clammy hands, but somehow she got the door open, and slid inside. She turned the ignition, and the wheels spun as she pulled away.

The boarding house wasn't far, but to Elena, every second felt like an hour. Every moment shredded her nerves. Her hands stuck to the wheel, her foot jangled dangerously on the clutch. Fear gripped her. And then guilt. Because it wasn't Tyler's safety that terrified her the most. No, it was fear of what it all meant. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat, trying to clear her mind, and to focus on driving. But it was impossible. What had happened to Bonnie? What had happened to Stefan? And Damon...

A small gasp escaped her throat, and Elena blinked furiously, overcome by a haze of emotion. Confusion, frustration, but mostly anger. She caught a glimpse of herself in the rear view mirror as she flung her car around a corner. Her face was flushed and her eyes were blazing.

It was impossible to understand, and there was no point in trying The need to stop Tyler was all she knew.

People waved as she passed, but Elena did not notice, her eyes were fixed ahead, and her mind was dancing. Even when she shot passed Liz Forbes, who eyed her speeding car suspiciously, Elena did not slow. She was in a race against an angry werewolf, speed-limits were not computing.

When she hit the edge of town,she almost smiled. The forest loomed before her, and there just ahead of it, sat the Salvatore Boarding House. But Tyler was nowhere to be seen, and her heart filled with dread. What if she was too late?

Within seconds, she was out the car, and sprinting into the foyer.

It were as though time froze. She saw Tyler first, his back towards her. He was shaking violently, and she knew that he was trying to turn, fighting against the constraints the moon placed upon him. Then there was another presence, a soft, warm aura, swirling in the air. Bonnie was doing all that she could.

She noticed Damon last. He was facing Tyler, from across the room, his legs splayed wide. His arms hung taut at his sides, his fists balled into fists. Then his face, his beautiful face, was contorted with fury She watched as his eyes darkened, and his mouth opened to reveal his fangs. Her own mouth hung open in horror, and she saw him crouch ever so slightly, ready to attack.

'No!' Elena screamed.

Damon's body snapped rigid. His eyes jerked up to meet hers, widening so that they were like bolts of blue, closing the space between them. He stepped back, taken away from the moment by her presence. There was something so open in the way that he looked at her, so innocent, that Elena's heart broke. _Why had he lied_?

Tyler leapt forward, in a crazed rage, and threw his hands around Damon's throat.

Damon slammed him up against the wall, returning the favour.

'Damon!' Elena cried desperately.

_She ran, elbows bouncing against the tomb walls. The faint light from the torch danced ahead of her as her hands shook. Fear crawled across her skin, but she kept her eyes focused ahead._

_If she didn't look down, she could pretend they weren't there. The vampires._

_Or at least she could try._

_She heard voices, distant at first, and she ran harder. Then she heard him, and the pain in his voice tore at her soul. Everything he had done, had been for love. Every move that he had made, however terrible, had been so that he could get to Katherine._

_But something was wrong. She knew. Katherine wasn't there, and that meant Katherine had betrayed him._

_She gripped the torch tighter._

_She would not betray him. She had promised._

_She burst into the small clearing, and all she saw was his face. Twisted with agony._

_'Damon.'_

_His eyes shot up to meet hers, widening as the rage fled his body. His shoulders slumped as the fire left him. His face softened, and he was searching for something in hers. Something that he needed. Something that she was happy to give._

_Understanding._

_She swallowed a thick lump in her throat. Her eyes were round orbs, burning with compassion and warmth._

_'Please_.'

Elena took a step forwards, as Tyler struggled in Damon's grip.

'_Please_.'

For a moment she feared he was going to ignore her. His fangs did not recede, his eyes still bore into Tyler's, reflecting the monster inside. He didn't move. He didn't look at her. And then Tyler stopped struggling, knowing without a full moon that it was pointless.

'If I let you go, are you just going to attack me again?' Damon said after a painful silence. His voice was strained, and quiet, but Elena could not help but sigh in relief.

Tyler's nostrils flared. He was still shaking, still fuming. But he jerked a nod, and after holding his gaze for a second longer, Damon released him and turned away.

Elena's eyes passed over them both, and she straightened, allowing her heart a moment to calm herself. The tension in the room was palpable, but Tyler had been subdued, and Damon, despite everything, had listened to her. Nobody was hurt, and for that she was grateful.

To her great surprise, it was Damon that broke the silence first.

He strode over to the liquor cabinet, and grabbed a dusty bottle. As he poured himself a glass, he said casually, 'Any reason in particular you decided to attack me within my own home?' He kept his back to them, and downed his drink, 'It was incredibly _stupid_ of you, seeing as there isn't a full moon for another two weeks.'

Tyler pushed himself away from the wall, his lip curled in a sneer, 'Stop the act Damon. The vampires that killed my wolves...you know them...you lied to us.'

Elena held her breath, her eyes trained on Damon.

He turned slowly, ignoring Tyler altogether, and allowing his eyes to drift until they met hers.

'Yes,' he stated simply, 'I lied.'

Elena's eyes narrowed. He was acting petty, like a child. She stalked forwards, anger overwhelming the pain that would only come later. 'I don't...'

'I lied...' he continued, a little louder than before, and Elena faltered, with only the couch between them. '...because the little I do know is not going to be any use to either of you. I was hoping to be a little more...certain about some things, before involving anyone else.'

Elena blinked. She glanced at Tyler, but his expression didn't change.

He snarled, 'And why the hell should I trust you?'

Damon rolled his eyes, 'Honestly dog,' he said, sounding bored, 'I don't care if you trust me or not.'

Tyler bristled, but Damon was already returning his attention to Elena, and she understood. He couldn't say it. But he did care about her. He wanted her trust.

'Tell us Damon,' she nodded, allowing herself to believe that it was all going to be okay. 'I need to know what's going on.'

He placed his glass down, and Elena could tell that he was still irritated. His shoulders were rigid, and his jaw stiff. He cast a glance towards Tyler, and said in a low voice, 'Don't _ever_ come in here, and attack me again. Got it?'

'Yeah...' Tyler managed, through gritted teeth.

Elena raised an eyebrow, sensing little to no sincerity from Tyler, but it seemed to be enough for Damon. He stepped around the couch, dropped onto it, and leant back with his eyes closed.

'When Katherine died I...' he paused, and Elena wondered if his eyes were closed so he didn't have to look at her. The thought made her cheeks flush, and her heart ache with all manner of emotions. She sank down on the couch too, making sure to keep as much space between them as she could. Damon's throat bobbed, and he continued, 'I had a lot of free time, and her words...they struck me as strange. So I went to investigate. I visited a few of her favourite haunts, most of them were dead-ends. Then I found her home town, in Bulgaria...'

Elena's eyebrows disappeared into her hair, 'You were in Bulgaria?'

His eye opened ever so slightly, and he turned his head towards her with a smirk, that was almost friendly. Elena felt something flutter in her stomach, and she smiled.

'I found her home-town and there was this old woman there, her name was Irena Petrova. Turns out she was some distant relation, and on top of that, Katherine knew her. She visited her and helped her out, with money and all that. This woman, she knew about vampires, she even knew about me. Turns out Katherine told her everything, including how she was turned. It was strange, Irena was so happy to talk about _her Katerina_...and there I was thinking that Kat was only capable of being a heartless bitch.'

Elena shook her head, 'I don't understand...we know how she turned. She killed herself.'

'She lied.'

Tyler moved closer, and Elena could still sense another aura coating him. Bonnie was still there, in his head, listening in. 'What the hell has Katherine turning got to do with anything?'

'I'd really prefer it if you _didn't_ speak...' Damon drawled.

'What happened Damon?' Elena cut in, brushing aside their bickering, 'how did she turn?'

He sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. His brow lowered, and his expression darkened, 'She was forced. By Kaine.'

'Kaine?' Elena whispered, racking her brains for some memory of that word, feeling more confused than ever.

'Is that...a person?' Tyler said, folding his arms.

'_People_,' Damon supplied. He stood, movements as fluid as ever, and strode over to the large windows. 'They're a group of ancient vampires, perhaps even the oldest. I'd heard about them before, in passing, but they're generally believed to be a myth. If what Katherine told this woman was true, it was them that forced her to turn. I don't know why...but I decided to look into it. I went digging through Isobel's research, and once again. myth. Isobel didn't seem to take their legend very seriously. But after what happened at your mansion, I'm feeling more inclined to believe that they are real.'

'Why?' Tyler asked, and finally he had relaxed. His face was open with curiosity.

'Because according to Isobel, their one aim is to eliminate all other supernatural creatures, so that vampires can reign as the supreme race, unchallenged.' He shrugged, glancing at Tyler, 'it fits, don't you think?'

Tyler seemed to ponder it for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Then his cheeks began to glow with an angry flush, his unrelenting temper taking hold again. 'Where are they then? If what you're saying is true...I'm going to kill them.'

Damon laughed.

Elena shot him a look, but he ignored her.

'If what I'm saying is true, then they would kill you without breaking a sweat.' His words dripped with humour, but his eyes were hard. Elena shivered, as a chill passed through her.

'So I'm supposed to do nothing?' Tyler spat.

'Do what you want. But I assure you, if you go after them now, alone, you're dead.'

His words hung in the air, and they were spoken with such bare sincerity that Tyler was silenced. Elena stared at her hands in her lap, clutching them together to keep them from shaking.

In a small voice, she said, 'What about Stefan?'

There was a flash of pain in Damon's eyes before he managed to mask it, and Elena realised, he was just as concerned for his brother as she was.

'All I can think is that they have him. Katherine's prophecy, what the old woman told me, and the attack on the werewolves...there are too many coincidences for me to ignore. But I don't understand _why_? He's a vampire, they don't hunt other vampires...'

Elena's heart stopped.

'They want me...'

Damon's head jerked round, and he snorted, '_What_?'

But Elena did not hear him, 'It's like Bonnie saw...they want me, and that's why they have Stefan. That's why that man knew my name..._oh god_...'

'What man?'

Elena shot to her feet, 'They won't let Stefan go until they have me, I have...'

She felt his hands on her face, before she saw him. His fingers cupped her cheeks gently, and her round eyes fell into his gratefully. Her panic shattered any pretense that remained. His eyes pulsed with concern that he could no longer conceal.

Softly, he repeated, 'What man?'

Elena drew in a shuddering breath, 'The day of Tyler's party...while I was at work. A man...a vampire came in, and he knew my name, and...' She blinked back sudden tears, 'I was so..._scared_ of him.'

The muscle in Damon's jaw twitched, and his voice was ice, 'Did he do anything to you?'

She shook her head, savouring his touch on her skin, 'No, he just left, and then with everything that happened...I forgot...'

Damon's thumb brushed a few stray strands of hair off her face, the action seemingly sub-conscious, and it was only fear of overstepping her boundaries that stopped her from melting into his arms.

He turned to Tyler, 'Go back to Bonnie. Make sure that she's okay, then see if she has _any_ idea where they could have Stefan.'

Tyler hesitated, never one to take an order well, but even he could sense the severity of the situation. He nodded once, then disappeared, aided by the extra speed his inner wolf gave him.

Damon let his hands drop, and Elena's face was instantly cold, but his eyes remained fixed on hers, 'This is nothing to do with you Elena, okay? You're not supernatural, there's no reason for them to want you.'

Elena smiled sadly. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself, more than anything. 'Katherine wasn't supernatural either Damon, before they forced her to turn.'

His face was an impenetrable mask. '_No_.'

Elena stepped around him. Her head was a mess of information, but one thing was clear. 'I have to go to them Damon...I'm the only one that can save Stefan.'

He didn't respond, and she carried on walking, barely knowing where she was going, or what she would do.

Then she felt his hand clamp down on hers.

_'Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself.'_

_'No.'_

_He grabbed her arm. His grip was firm, firm enough to let her know that he meant every word._

_But her frustration overcame her. Her frustration with everything that was happening, with the sacrifice that she was having to make. It was all so wrong, so twisted. And here he was, ready to die for her, but unwilling to let her die for him._

_She swung her fist back, barely thinking, only knowing that she had to make him understand._

_His hand closed around hers easily, and she gasped. There was no fighting it. No fighting him._

_His eyes were on hers, and as he leant in closer, another feeling gripped hold of her. Something that she could not name. That she was afraid to name._

_She could not breathe. Her mouth was dry. She wanted to lick her lips, but he was too close. And getting closer still. Lips. Her eyes fell to his, enticing her closer._

_It would be so easy to give in._

_'Don't ever do that again.'_

_She didn't even hear him speak._

He was in front of her, his chest a mere inch away from hers. 'If you take one more step...'

Elena almost laughed, and her heart swelled. 'So much for not caring, huh?' His eyes flickered, and softened, so she stepped around him with ease.

Suddenly she was flying.

Her world tipped upside down, and she screamed, clinging onto his back. She felt a laugh rumble through him, and it was then that she realised she was staring at the floor. She could feel his arm around her waist, and his shoulder digging into his stomach.

'Damon...' she growled.

He didn't respond. Instead he simply strolled casually across the room.

'Damon!' Elena cried,and then she started to struggle, wriggling against him, and poudning his back with her small fists, 'Let me go!'

They passed under a doorway, and she recognised the dark wood panelling. Damon's bedroom. Without a word, he dumped her onto his bed, and turned straight back around again.

Elena shook her head, as her blood rushed away from it. It took her a moment to right herself, but in a flash she was wriggling off his bed, eyes fixed on his retreating figure.

'Damon,' she said, her voice stern, 'don't you dare.'

He ignored her.

She ran forwards, eyes narrowed to slits, 'Don't. You. Dare.'

He slammed the door in her face, and locked it.

AN: In terms of content, its an info chapter, and plotwise, I'm happy with it. But I don't feel as though I do DE justice anymore. THEY ARE TOO AWESOME FOR ME. Review though, even if its just to tell me it sucked :P


	8. 7 A Gilbert Captive

AN: Does anybody even remember this fic? Haaaa, I won't even make any excuses!

I will explain a few issues I had while trying to get back into it though. First, this was started before S2 had even aired. My own imaginary S2 had happened, and now that we are into S3, EVERYTHING IS SO DIFFERENT. Caroline is human, and she and Matt are together. They don't know about anything supernatural. Katherine is dead. Tyler and Bonnie are together. Jenna is still alive. And people like Elijah and Klaus don't even exist! So yeah, it was quite tricky sinking back into this fic which is now INCREDIBLY AU. 

I'm also anxious that this chapter may not flow completely with previous ones. Not only in terms of content, but also in terms of style. I do at least hope that the quality is high, but you'll be the judges of that. I did re-read the whole fic before writing, so hopefully I have kept it close enough.

My final point concerns the 'flashback' sections. I was wavering over whether to use S3 scenes, because the context of them obviously doesn't fit with my fic. But I decided I would use them. The scenes are so beautiful...so just try and imagine them within a relevant context. I think they still fit with the picture I'm trying to create.

Special dedication goes out to Anja for being a biiiiiiiiiitch ;)

And to Steph for reading it through for me! Enjoy!

Chapter 7.

A Gilbert Captive.

Elena stared at the ceiling.

She had no idea what the time was, nor how long she'd been locked in his room. She'd tried kicking the door in, but her knee had started to hurt so much that she'd been forced to stop. She'd tried calling Bonnie, and then Jeremy, but neither of them were picking up. She pouted; she hadn't wished for Damon's return so that he could keep her prisoner.

She lifted her head an inch from his pillow and glared at the door. 'You can't keep me in here forever.'

There was no response, of course. For all she knew, he'd left alone to save Stefan, and he'd get himself killed. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her throat was raw from shouting. She glanced across at his bathroom, tempted to grab a glass of water. But she couldn't bring herself to move. For a prison, at least his bed was remarkably comfortable.

Her mind kept tumbling over the same thought. What the hell did Kaine want with her? She groaned, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to ease the dull ache. It made no sense. She was just another human girl. She had no powers, she had no strengths. But she was the reason they had taken Stefan away.

It was then that she heard the lock turn, and she was sat up on the edge of the bed within seconds.

Alaric stepped into the room with a sheepish smile on his face, and a glass of orange juice in his hand. He pulled the door shut behind him, and stood guard in front of it.

Elena stared at him, her jaw clenched, 'Please don't tell me you agree with this.'

He laughed, rubbing his hand along the shadow of his jaw. 'Me? No, not really.'

Elena threw her hands in the air, '_Thank__you_,' she said as she stood, 'I'm going insane in here.' She strode up to him, but he held out an arm, stopping her.

'I may not agree with it, but Damon...he filled Jenna in on everything, and she's a big supporter of keeping you locked up until she gets home.'

'_What_?'

'I'm sorry Elena,' he shrugged, 'I just came in to check on you.'

She gaped at him. 'You're serious?'

He didn't say anything, but his lips pressed together as though he were trying his hardest not to laugh.

Elena huffed and spun away from him. 'This is ridiculous,' she stomped back across to Damon's bed, 'what right does he have to keep me in here?' She slumped down onto it, flopping onto her back and folding her arms. 'He hasn't even _been_ here for months, and he thinks he can tell me what to do?'

Alaric sighed, shaking his head. He walked further into the room with a small smile on his face, and placed the orange juice on the bedside table. 'He's just trying to keep you safe Elena.'

She couldn't speak for a moment. Frustration kept her jaw clamped shut. Then she closed her eyes and let out a short breath. 'I _know_ that. But locking me away in here doesn't help anything. Or protect anyone. He just enjoys it because he knows how much it pisses me off.'

Alaric chuckled, unable to hold it back any more. 'Maybe you're right.' She shot him a look. 'Ok,' he said, 'you _are_ right. But we all know that if he hadn't stopped you, you'd have stomped off on some heroic mission to save Stefan. And it's not only Damon that wants to prevent that.'

'But I can help,' Elena cried, her eyes imploring.

'Hey,' Alaric said, his voice gentle as it ever was, 'I know that. I've told you before, I think you can do anything, remember?' He held her gaze, a small grin on his face, and a faint smile betrayed her. Alaric dropped onto the edge of the bed, 'But Damon knows a lot more about all of this than any of us. You need to work with him, ok?'

Elena gnawed on her lip, shaking her head. 'How can I? He'll barely even talk to me.'

'Just give him a bit of time,' Alaric said, with a nod. 'I think I know more than anyone how stubborn you both can be.'

_'I'm going in.'_

_He ignored her, turning to Alaric, 'So when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can because I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just...be in the way.'_

_Her jaw hung open. _

_'Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger.'_

_He rolled his eyes, and her blood boiled. How dare he mock her. How dare he act as though she was not a part of this._

_'Fine, Elena, you can...you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house.'_

_'You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand.'_

_She wanted to hit him, she was so mad. Stefan. She had to do something. There was no way that she could just sit back and watch. No way at all._

_'Oh I understand, I understand. He's the reason you live, his love lifts you up where you belong. I get it.'_

_How could he not take this seriously? Why wouldn't he take her seriously?_

_'Can you just not joke around for two seconds?'_

_'I can't protect you Elena.'_

_She froze. The mocking light faded from his eyes. This was him taking it seriously. _

_He was worried about her._

_'I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in, and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or, this will be a bloodbath that none of us walk away from, including Stefan.'_

_His eyes were so bright, so soft. She could do nothing but stare at him. She was lost in him. Then he shifted, and his voice took on a tenderness that she rarely heard._

_'I know, I get it. I understand.'_

_It__was__only__when__he__turned__away,__that__she__remembered__where__they__were,__and__that__Alaric__was__there,__watching__it__all_.

Elena snorted, 'True.' She pushed herself up into a sitting position, and crossed her legs. 'So, why did you really come up here anyway? It can't have _just_ been to check I was feeling all right. Or to talk about me and Damon.'

His smile faltered. His eyes dropped away to his feet, and he clasped his hands in his lap. Elena frowned, and began tugging on a loose thread from her sleeve. It was a nervous habit that she had picked up, and countless tops had been ruined.

'I...I _do_want to tell you something,' he said, still not looking at her, 'and I don't think you're going to be too happy about it.'

Elena laughed. Her brow furrowed as she tried to imagine what he could be talking about. Then her stomach sunk, 'Is it...something to do with Jenna?'

'No,' he said quickly, glancing up at her, and shaking her head, 'No...nothing like that.'

Elena smiled, relieved. She could not imagine the Gilbert home without Alaric's frequent appearances anymore. 'Then what Ric?'

He began to scratch the stubble on his jaw again, and Elena started to wonder if he might just change his mind entirely and leave. Then he looked her dead in the eye. 'I knew where Damon was.'

Elena blinked at him, 'What, you mean, recently?'

Alaric drew in a long breath, his eyes round, 'No. The whole time.'

'Oh.'

He watched for her reaction, hunched warily. She stared at him, and her eyes hardened. She thought back over the last few months, thought back to the countless times that she had seen Alaric. She thought of the darkness that had followed her, while Damon had been gone, and how everyone could see it. How pale she had been, and how exhausted. How she could barely eat, and how she hardly ever spoke. And she tried to imagine how Alaric could ever have just stood there, and let that happen, when he could have helped her all along.

'_Why_?'

'Damon told me not to tell you.'

'What, so you do whatever he says now?' Elena snapped, her hands gripping the silk sheets beneath her.

Alaric shook his head, 'He didn't want you to know because he didn't want you to look for him. He wasn't planning on coming back Elena. So he thought it was best, and I agreed, if you just tried to forget about him entirely.'

Elena could feel her eyes burning, 'But I was barely living Ric. You saw me, and you didn't tell him? I needed him. I could never have forgotten him.'

'I know Elena,' he said, offering her a sad smile, 'I just don't think he believed it.'

Elena closed her eyes. She was tired of the guilt, tired of the heartache. But it was there again, yawning like there was a great chasm within her chest. She ran a hand through her hair, curling a finger around one strand, over and over. Alaric seemed to sense the shift in her mood, and he stood, drawing her gaze back to him.

'I just needed you to know, now that he's back. I didn't want you to hear it from him before I had a chance to say that I'm sorry Elena.' Then he turned away from her, head bowed.

Elena watched him out the door. A small part of her was tempted to make a run for it,but she couldn't move, and she heard the door lock behind him. Then she grabbed one of Damon's pillows and pelted it across his bedroom floor, 'this is ridiculous,' she screamed at the bed. She rolled onto her front, burying her face into another pillow and screamed some more. She hated that everyone thought they knew what was best. Alaric, Jenna, Damon; such a unit, such a team. But most of all she hated that she understood them all. She got it. She understood _why_. But she still hated it. Stefan was captured somewhere, alone. And she couldn't do anything to help him. And all the time, she just wanted Damon to walk through that door and _talk__to__her_.

Elena couldn't take it any more. She couldn't take being ignored. She jumped to her feet, hands balled at her sides. She stomped across to the door and gave it another mighty kick. But her knee throbbed, and she fell back wincing. Still, the frustration coursed through her veins. She spun on the spot, breathing heavily, and her eyes came to rest on the giant window, leading out to the back porch.

Her eyes lit up, and she grinned. Jaw set in determination, Elena marched across his room, and swung the window open. The fresh air assailed her, and she sucked in a breath.

'Freedom,' she whispered, with a grin.

It was starting to get dark outside, and she leant out the window with a frown. It was still high enough for her to hurt herself, and she couldn't see all too well. But she was Elena Gilbert. She had faced things far more fearsome than a short climb down a wall. She gripped the window-frame tight, biting down on her lip as she concentrated. Then she started to lift a leg through.

'What are you doing?'

She jumped so hard that she slammed her other knee into the wall. She swore as she straddled the window, and glared down at the porch. Damon was stood there, his arms folded, staring up at her with a raised eyebrow.

'If you won't let me out,' Elena spat, 'I'll get myself out.' She shifted, her face like thunder. Then she started to pull her second leg through.

'You're being an idiot,' said Damon.

'I don't care,' she growled, through gritted teeth. She forced her eyes away from him. Forced herself to focus on what she was doing. But it was so hard, with him just stood there. She felt such an infuriating mixture of anger, and of happiness at seeing him. She thought it might be easier if she just exploded, and left it at that.

'Elena...'

Her breath caught, and her eyes jerked up. The sound of her name on his lips never failed to make her weak. He stepped closer, and she saw a softness in his face that she had thought she might never see again. She heaved a breath, trying her hardest to cling onto her anger.

'Climb back inside,' he said.

'Will you let me out?'

He rolled his eyes, 'Just get back inside.'

She shook her head, her eyes blazing, 'I want to _talk_ to you.'

She blinked, and he was gone.

Elena's eyes darted around the growing darkness. Had he just left her there? Her jaw swung open, and the blood in her veins burned. Her fingers clung to the wood, and she started to twist her body, so that she could get a foothold.

'_Screw__you__Damon_.'

His hand wrapped around her wrist, his touch as light as a feather. She looked down at his fingers, where they warmed her skin.

'Come on...' he whispered.

She looked up, her eyes impossibly wide, and his impossibly blue. He almost smiled at her, and she could see his eyes sparkling. So she held out her other hand, though she did her best to glare at him, and he pulled her back through. He eased her inside carefully, his other hand pressing lightly on her waist. Elena did not breathe, afraid to do anything that might take him away from her. But as soon as her feet touched the floor, he let go.

She drew in a calming breath. 'How long do you plan to keep me in here?' she said, moving back across towards his bed. Her voice was quiet, and it melted into the silence.

He followed her, until she sat herself on the edge. He stopped a few steps away, his eyes on the floor. 'You wanted to talk, didn't you?'

'Yes,' she said, 'more than anything. But we could do that without me being your prisoner.'

He cocked his head to the side, and smirked at her, 'I'm getting bars put on the windows first thing in the morning.'

'_Damon_.'

'_Elena_.'

She puffed out her cheeks, 'If you're just going to stand there and mock me, then you may as well go. Because I'm tired, okay? I don't want to play games with you any more.' She shook her head, peering up at him.

His smirk had faded while she spoke, and he seemed to be struggling with something. He would not look at her, and his eyes were darkened by a deep frown. His arms hung at his sides, rigid with tension. She waited, until he finally looked up.

He met her gaze with an intensity that threatened to bowl her over. His lips parted, he paused, and then he said, 'I heard your conversation with Ric.'

Elena felt her cheeks glow. Her eyes flickered away from him, 'Eavesdropping is kinda rude, you know?'

He snorted, then smiled. 'I was curious.' Then the laughter left his face, and he took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry.'

Elena closed her eyes as warmth flooded her, right to the very tips of her fingers.

He took a step closer, his face twisted with emotion, 'I'm sorry that I've been...difficult.'

'You had every reason to be Damon,' said Elena, with a shaky smile.

He shook his head, 'No. You made a choice, The only choice you could make. A choice to be different from Katherine.' The memory of that day shone between them, but for the first time since, Damon was facing her. Damon was staring at her with all the force of his love, and it made her feel so light that she grabbed hold of his bed covers so that she might stay with him, and stop herself from floating away. 'I had every right to be...hurt. But I had no right to be angry with you.'

Elena could not bear it. 'Damon,' she stood, her eyes bright with emotion, 'don't. I was never mad at you for leaving. _I_ was hurt. And I had that right too, but I was never angry. I just...I just needed you here.' She swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes searching his. 'I didn't know how much I needed you, until you were gone.'

_She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting against the tears. Her throat bobbed, her lip trembled, and then she remembered where she was. She remembered that she was safe, and that she didn't need to fight it anymore. She opened her eyes, baring herself before him._

_'Where were you Damon?'_

_She watched his face crumble._

_'I shouldn't have left.'_

_But you came back, she thought. You're here now._

_His hand reached forward to grip her knee, and she sucked in a sharp breath. He was with her. He had saved her. He was Damon._

_'I promise you, I will never leave you again.'_

_The__dull__ache__within__her__faded,__and__she__smiled.__She__believed__him.__He__would__always__be__beside__her,__and__with__him,__she__could__survive__anything_.

'I didn't think you would,' he said, eyes never leaving hers, 'need me. I thought you'd be okay.'

She bit down on her bottom lip, the shadow of that pain still haunting her. 'I don't think either of us could have known.'

He nodded, his jaw working, and Elena knew that he was fighting something. Fighting the emotions warring within him.

'But you're here now,' she said, her voice breaking.

He nodded again, still unable to speak, and then he looked away. Hiding his eyes from her was his last defence.

She took a step closer, 'Damon...'

He tried to turn away from her, but her hand came to rest on his arm, and he froze. Slowly, he lifted his face, and his eyes shone down at her. The words she had been meaning to say stuck in her throat, and all she could do was look at him, sink into him. She could feel his rushed breaths on her face, and her own chest fluttered. She slipped one hand up his arm, until her fingers brushed his cheek. His lips parted, and he gazed at her in wonder.

'I need you to know, that I never meant to hurt you.' she said, 'and I never want to hurt you again.'

Then she stepped in closer to him, pressed her face into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She clung to him, inhaling his scent, and digging her fingers into his back so that he could not leave her. She would not let him. He stood frozen for a moment, then his arms moved. Slowly, one curled around her shoulders. Then his other hand was in her hair, and his face was in her neck. Elena gasped, tilting her head up, her head spinning as his breath caressed her neck.

'This is interesting.'

Damon had her behind him in an instant. It took Elena a few seconds to gather her senses again. She shook her head to clear it, and her face cooled. Then she peered around Damon's shoulder.

Her hand shot out to grasp Damon's, as her eyes bulged. 'It's him.'

The vampire from the Grill.

AN: I'll say it now, though I'm sure you expect it. I genuinely won't be able to update for a while. I have exams to revise for, two essays to write, and a dissertation to plan over the Christmas holidays. So unless I get an urge one evening and churn something out in a matter of hours, I just won't have time. I am determined to start updating more regularly though. So please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think!


End file.
